Gara-gara Pesta Dansa
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Apa! Apa, katamu! Potter meminumnya! Dan jangan katakan kalau botol sialan itu berisi obat perangsang!" / Draco yang dihadapkan dengan Potter yang mabuk dan sialnya, si pendek itu meminum air berisi obat perangsang milik Blaise! (Change the Summary) [Chap 5 is up!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Belong to JK Rowling and I have nothing /slapped /sobs

Cast : Drarry always.

Warn : Fic **YAOI **gaje. Typos everywhere, masih terlalu amateur. Ngga begitu yakin akan genre-nya. Tentuin sendiri, ya? Ehehe.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Gara-gara Pesta Dansa © SachiMalff**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

Hogwarts High School sedang ramai-ramainya. Beberapa siswanya terlihat sedang bercengkerama hangat satu sama lain. Topik yang mencuat belakangan ini menarik perhatian hampir semua siswa di sana.

Mungkin pecualian untuk seorang Draco Malfoy.

Ketika semuanya sibuk dengan fantasinya masing-masing, Draco Malfoy malah sedang bersantai dengan beberapa teman dekatnya di kantin sekolah. Seolah-olah tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan acara pesta dansa yang akan di adakan di sekolahnya.

Pemuda bersurai platina itu beberapa kali terlihat mengerling menggoda satu atau dua perempuan yang lewat di hadapannya, membuat mereka terkikik sendiri.

"Kita akan dapat satu kartu berwarna biru. Yang perempuan berwarna merah muda," ujar Blaise Zabini, salah satu teman Draco yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pansy Parkinson, yang duduk di depan Blaise, mengernyit mendengarnya. "Hanya satu?"

Blaise mengangguk. "Kau berharap mau mengajak berapa pria?"

Pansy terkekeh pelan, kemudian meminum _chocolate float_nya. "Beberapa untuk cadangan, mungkin?"

Draco, yang sedari tadi acuh tak acuh dengan perbincangan kedua sahabatnya itu, menoleh heran pada mereka. "Apa yang kalian maksud? Kartu?"

Blaise memutar matanya bosan, kemudian mengacak rambut kebanggaan Draco yang mengakibatkan sang empunya mencibir pelan.

"Pesta dansa Hogwarts, Drake," jawab Blaise santai. Draco mendengus mencela.

"Kita akan diberi satu kartu untuk menuliskan nama seseorang yang akan kita ajak untuk pergi ke pesta itu," sambung Pansy.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku memberikan kartuku ke seseorang, sementara aku dapat seratus kartu?" tanya Draco sambil meminum sodanya.

"_Choose one, then."_

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu pasanganku mau atau tidak pergi denganku?" Draco bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sesimpel mengirim kembali kartu itu kembali ke pengirimnya, bodoh."

"Merepotkan," ujar Draco pelan. Blaise dan Pansy mengangkat bahu mendengar keluhan sang tuan muda Malfoy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah Theodore Nott dan Daphne Greengrass, sahabat Draco yang lain. Mereka bahkan sangat _excited_ dengan diadakannya pesta dansa ini.

"Aku akan mengajak Cedric Diggory," ujar Daphne pada semua temannya yang ada di sana. Blaise melongo mendengarnya, sementara Theo mendengus mencela.

"Telat. Kudengar dia akan menuliskan nama Chang," ujar Theo.

Dan yang lainnya melotot horor. Kecuali Daphne dan Draco.

"Kan belum tentu si Chang mau dengan Cedric," jawab Daphne dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kalau aku jadi Diggory, aku takkan mau pergi dengan Daphne," celetuk Theo, membuat Daphne memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya.

"Kalau aku jadi Diggory, aku akan mengajak Oliver Wood," sambung Blaise. Theo melotot tajam kearahnya.

"Wood, kapten team basket Hogwarts?" tanya Pansy sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, tertarik dengan topik ini, sepertinya.

"Yeah. Dia cukup oke," jawab Daphne. "Dan gagah," lanjutnya.

Draco mendengus jijik mendengarkan gosip teman-temannya itu.

"Tapi—jika Diggory tak mau denganku, kuharap Potter akan mengajakku," kata Daphne. Kali ini, Draco melotot pada temannya itu.

"APA?!" pekik semua yang ada di sana. Daphne sampai harus menutup telinganya saking kerasnya suara mereka.

"Kau gila?"

"Potter? Harry Potter?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Daphne mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Dia manis."

"Terserah dia saja," ujar Draco pada teman-temannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan sampai para karyawan sekolah membagikan kartu yang harus mereka berikan pada orang yang mereka inginkan untuk pergi bersama di pesta dansa.

Daphne dan Pansy masing-masing mendapatkan sebuah kartu berwarna merah muda, sedangkan Draco, Blaise, dan Theo mendapatkan kartu warna biru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, pada waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda berambut berantakan sedang duduk di perpustakaan sekolah bersama lima temannya. Pemuda itu bernama Harry. Harry Potter.

Di tangan keenam anak tersebut, telah terpampang sebuah kartu milik masing-masing. Harry mendesah pelan ketika iris hijau zamrudnya memandang lekat kartu tersebut.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat mengembang, Hermione Granger, menoleh kearahnya. "Bingung mau mengajak siapa, eh Harry?" tanyanya.

Harry tersenyum kecut padanya. "Aku tak jago dansa," jawab Harry pelan.

Ron Weasley, sahabat Harry dari TK, yang kini berada di kanan Harry, juka ikut meremas rambut merah menyalanya dengan frustasi. "_Bloody hell_, aku bingung harus menulis nama siapa. Hey, Mione, apa kau pikir Luna Lovegood mau menerima kartu dariku?' tanyanya pada Hermione.

Hermione, di sebelah kiri Harry, mengangkat bahunya santai. "Entah. Coba saja," jawabnya singkat. Ron merengut mendengar jawaban singkat sahabatnya.

"Kupikir Neville akan mengajaknya," sambung Dean Thomas, lelaki dengan kulit cokelat matang yang duduk di depan Harry.

Ron semakin frustasi mendengarnya. "Benarkah, Neville?" tanyanya sembari menoleh kearah seorang pemuda bertubuh agak tambun di samping Dean. Neville Longbottom.

Neville mengangguk malu, kemudian kembali pada buku yang baru saja dia buka.

"Aku akan mencoba mengajak Lav," celetuk Seamus Finnigan di samping Hermione. Ron menoleh kearahnya. "Lavender Brown?" tanyanya.

Seamus mengangguk riang.

"Dan kau, Dean? Akan mengajak siapa?" tanya Ron seketika.

Dean tersenyum penuh arti pada Ron. "Ginevra Weasley."

"APA?!" pekik Ron sambil menggedor meja disana. Harry melonjak kaget.

"Calm down, Ron," ujar Dean sambil nyengir tak bersalah. Hermione melotot tajam pada Ron, yang kemudian kembali tenang.

"Kurasa hanya kita bertiga yang tak tahu harus menulis nama siapa," tukas Ron.

Hermione berdehem pelan. "Maaf, Ronald. Tapi, aku telah memikirkan akan menulis nama siapa."

Ron membelalakkan matanya ngeri. "Yang benar saja! Siapa?!"

"Rahasia..."

Dan Ron mengerucutkana bibirnya, jelas saja sebal karena Hermione sudah mendapatkan sebuah nama, sedangkan dirinya dan Harry belum—

"Kurasa, tinggal kita berdua, Harry..."

"..."

"Harry?"

"Aku sudah tahu harus menulis nama siapa," jawab Harry sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan Ron semakin sebal dibuatnya. Hari ini, dia akan mudah sekali sensi. Hanya karena tak tahu harus mengajak siapa untuk pesta dansa besok lusa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco dan gengnya masih menyibukkan diri menuliskan sebuah nama di secarik kertas milik masing-masing. Kecuali Draco, tentu saja. Dia tak mau repot-repot menulis untuk memohon kepada seorang perempuan untuk pergi dengannya.

"Kau harus menulis jika tak ingin di ceramahi oleh Profesor McGonagall," kata Daphne pada Draco. Draco mencibir pelan, kemudian mengambil bolpen milik Daphne, lalu berpikir sebentar. Mencari seorang perempuan yang akan dia tulis di kertas konyol ini.

"Fred-Weasley. **Fred Weasley?!**" Theo tersentak ketika selesai mengeja sebuah nama yang ditulis oleh Pansy. Semuanya mulai berebutan untuk memeriksa kertas Pansy.

"Kau gila—"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Pans?"

Pansy tersenyum penuh arti pada semuanya. "Dia hot."

Dan semuanya melenguh pada Pansy.

"Coba kulihat kartumu," ucap Pansy pada Theo. Dia kemudian menyerahkan kartunya pada sahabat wanitanya.

Pansy melotot pada kartu Theo, kemudian langsung merebut kartu milik Blaise. Lalu mendengus pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"Mereka akan pergi bersama. Nih," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan dua kartu milik Blaise dan Theo. Draco mendengus pelan. Sedangkan Daphne nampak tak peduli. Dia masih sibuk menulis nama Cedric Diggory dengan tanda cinta kecil-kecil yang mengelilingi nama Cedric.

"Kau sendiri harusnya menulis nama seseorang, kan, Dray?" tanya Daphne tanpa menoleh. Draco mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Entah. Aku tak peduli."

"Tapi itu wajib."

"Tapi aku tak peduli, Pans."

"Tapi kau akan dimarahi—"

"_Alright,_ _alright_. Aku akan menulis, oke?" ujar Draco sambil mencibir pelan. Kemudian menulis sebuah nama.

"Siapa, Drake?' tanya Theo.

Draco, yang baru saja meletakkan bolpennya, tersenyum penuh arti pada semuanya. "Asal-asalan."

"Coba kulihat..."

Mereka berkumpul untuk melihat siapa yang begitu beruntung namanya di tulis oleh seorang Malfoy muda.

Setelah melihatnya, Daphne dan Pansy menutup mulut mereka.

"Kau yakin? Fleur Delacour?" tanya Blaise sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Seleramu sungguh tinggi..."

"Tak kukira, Drake. Kau suka pada wanita yang lebih tua..."

"Kan aku bilang asal, jadi yaa—aku tak peduli. Asal comot satu nama saja. Lagian, kalaupun aku menulis nama asal, takkan kutulis nama Granger atau Potter, kan?"

Daphne melotot padanya. Sementara Draco terkekeh pelan.

Dalam jangka waktu limabelas menit, Draco sudah mendapatkan enambelas kartu. Tigabelas kartu berwarna merah muda, dan tiga buah kartu berwarna biru.

Blaise mendapatkan sembilan kartu berwarna merah muda, sedangkan Theo mendapatkan sembilan kartu berwarna biru dan lima kartu berwarna merah muda. Keduanya langsung membuang semua kartu yang mereka dapatkan.

Pansy mendapatkan lima kartu berwarna biru, yang langsung dia pilah-pilah untuk cadangan jika saja Fred Weasley—kakak dari Ron Weasley—tak mau pergi dengannya.

Daphne mengacuhkan sebelas kartu yang dia dapat. Dia yakin, Cedric mau pergi dengannya.

Sepuluh menit menjelang bel masuk kelas, seorang adik kelas menghampiri meja tempat nongkrong Draco dan yang lainnya. Anak perempuan berkepang dua itu terlihat malu-malu menghampiri mereka.

"I—ini, kak. Untuk kakak," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang terlipat rapi.

Draco mengambilnya dengan kernyitan yang dalam. Biru berarti dari seorang lelaki. Dan kenapa yang mengantarkan adalah seorang perempuan, batinnya.

Perlahan, dia membuka kartu itu.

Dan Draco dibuat melotot ketika selesai membacanya.

"Dari siapa lagi, Draco?" tanya Theo malas-malasan.

Hening.

"Draco?" panggil Pansy.

Blaise mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Draco, kemudian membaca isinya. Sesaat kemudian, Blaise menoleh ke arah Daphne.

"Daph... Berdoalah semoga Cedric mau pergi denganmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bloody git_, Mate! Kau gila!"

"..."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan hingga kau menulis nama si idiot itu?!"

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Kupingnya akan segera memanas mendengar pertengkaran ini.

"Masih banyak lelaki dan perempuan yang lebih baik darinya!"

"Ron!" tegur Hermione. Namun Ron tak mengindahkannya.

"Mione, Harry mengajak Malfoy! **Draco Malfoy!**"

Neville, Dean, dan Seamus menggeleng-geleng melihat reaksi Ron.

"Biarkan saja. Draco Malfoy cukup berkelas," celetuk Dean sambil nyengir pada Harry.

Ron membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara Harry masih tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dan tidur," ujar Ron lemas, kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Jangan hiraukan Ron. Dia memang agak sinting," canda Hermione, menenangkan Harry. Harry mengangguk mafhum, kemudian membolak-balik buku yang ia baca lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana yang akan kauambil, Drake?" tanya Blaise ketika dilihatnya Draco tengah memandangi semua kartu yang dia dapat. Mereka berada di kantin lagi saat itu, ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Minus Theo yang harus pulang duluan karena ada latihan basket.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan pilih Harry, Draco," sambung Daphne.

Draco mendengus mencela. "Kau sungguh tak punya selera, Daph," jawab Draco.

"Kau bodoh kalau menolak Potter. Benar apa yang dikatakan Daphne. Potter menarik. Punya wajah _baby face _dan mata yang indah," sambung Blaise.

"Awas saja kalau Theo mendengarnya. Kudengar dia punya kartu dari Lee Jordan," tukas Draco yang berhasil membungkam Blaise.

"Anyway, kau dapat berapa kartu, Drake?" tanya Pansy sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Draco mengerling kearahnya. "Sembilan belas."

"Masih kalah dari Potter. Dia dapat duapuluh sembilan," jawab Pansy. Draco mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Populer juga dia..."

"Dia manis, kan sudah kubilang. Blaise juga setuju. Kudengar dia dapat banyak kartu dari beberapa pria macho," sambung Daphne.

"Misalnya?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Daphne nampak mengingat-ingat. "Ada Niall Horan teman sekelas kita, lalu Zacharias Smith, Tom Riddle, Michael Corner... Bahkan, Oliver Wood mengajaknya! Oh Tuhan, kuharap aku bisa memilih satu laki-laki macho yang tersisa yang mau mengajakku."

Draco sedikit kaget mendengar kalimat Daphne barusan. Tak menyangka jika Potter malah mengajaknya. Padahal, dia punya duapuluh sembilan pilihan!

Lalu dia memikirkan bagaimana nampaknya Harry Potter saat pesta nanti. Dengan setelan jas formal yang akan dia kenakan, senyum bodoh yang setiap hari dia bagi untuk para sahabatnya, dan pancaran sinar mata yang meng—

Oh, tidak... 'Jangan berpikir tak penting seperti itu!' ujar Draco dalam hati.

Dan hal itu membuat Draco jadi berpikir keras. Apakah jika Potter telah menerima duapuluh sembilan kartu, dia akan tetap menantikan Draco agar mau pergi bersamanya?

Oh, dan Draco kembali merutuki pikirannya sendiri yang ngaco itu...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **: Haloo. Seperti biasa, ini fanfic abal yang ngga sengaja Sachi temukan di antara file-file usang. Daripada berdebu, mending di post, kan? Ehehe. Maaf ya reader sekalian yang menunggu kelanjutan FRL /berasapentingbangetya/ saya belum bisa ngepost karena lagi kena writers block hikseu. Baru jadi separo sih, terus tiba-tiba feel nya ilang buat lanjutin. Tapi tetap saya usahakan kok. Sementara saya bawain ini deh. Ehehe. Ini baru teaser kok. Tapi chap-nya juga ga bakal banyak-banyak.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

—**Chapter 2 part 1—**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Gara-gara Pesta Dansa © SachiMalff**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

Harry mendesah lelah ketika dia memandangi kartu-kartu yang kini terpampang di depannya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk manis di perpustakaan, tempat paling aman dari jangkauan Ron yang sedang uring-uringan. Alisnya mengernyit heran. Kebanyakan kartu berwarna biru. Total ada duapuluh tiga kartu biru, sementara sisanya—enam kartu berwarna merah muda. Tak ia sangka, _sex appeal_-nya lumayan juga.

Dia tersenyum kecil ketika mulut mungilnya mulai membaca nama-nama yang tertulis. Ada McLaggen, si _playboy_ yang dulu sering sekali tersenyum mesum kearahnya. Lalu ada Jeremiah Austen, lelaki _nerd _yang selalu mencuri pandang kearahnya ketika dia dan teman-temannya pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan ada Ian Nelson, Alice Terrance, Hannah Abbot, Cody Bosston, Sandra Black, Oliver Wood, Justin Taylor, Tom Riddle, Lin—tunggu dulu.

**Apa?! **Tom Riddle? Tom Marvolo Riddle kakak kelasnya?! Oh! Manik emerald Harry terbelalak lebar ketika membacanya.

"Sedang memilah-milah kartu, ya, Harry?"

"..."

"Harry?"

Harry terkesiap. Di sebelahnya kini sudah ada Hermione yang entah datang sejak kapan. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kecil kearah sang sahabat, kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Hermione melirik kearah deretan kartu yang dipajang di depannya di atas meja. Sedetik setelah manik almond-nya menjelajahi sejumlah nama yang tertera, ia kemudian membelalakkan matanya lebar. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Harry di sebelah kirinya. "Harry, apakah ini..."

Seakan mengerti apa yang aka di tanyakan oleh Hermione, Harry mengangguk cepat. Dia sebenarnya sama terkejutnya dengan Hermione. Bagaimana bisa, Tom Riddle mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa?

Tom Riddle adalah yang paling baik di antara yang terbaik.

Siapa tak kenal sang pangeran sekolah? Tidak ada mungkin. Tom Riddle adalah sosok pemuda idaman semua orang, lelaki maupun perempuan. Paras rupawan dan senyum teduhnya mampu menghipnotis semua orang. Pembawaannya yang hangat dan ramah membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Tampan, populer, pintar—karena dia duduk di kelas akselerasi— dan baik, kaya, supel... apalagi? Masih banyak sifat plus-plusnya.

Selama mereka sekolah disana, bahkan Harry tak pernah mendengar berita asmara tentang Tom. Tapi—kali ini...

Kenapa Tom mengajak Harry?

Apakah ini hanya perbuatan orang-orang usil yang sengaja mengerjainya saja? Ah—sepertinya itu tak mungkin. Lalu, kenapa bisa? Tom Riddle mengajaknya? Oh Tuhan—

Tapi yang ia sesalkan hanya satu. Kenapa belum ada balasan dari Draco Malfoy? Apa dia tak mau pergi dengannya? Oh, itu mungkin saja. Harry sebenarnya merasa dirinya tak terlalu menarik untuk membuat Draco mau pergi dengannya.

Harry tersenyum miris. Mungkin khayalannya untuk bisa pergi dengan Draco terlalu besar, ya?

Yah—mau bagaimana lagi? Harry, dari tahun pertama dia bersekolah disini, sudah terlanjur menaruh perhatian khusus pada anak itu. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang super menyebalkan dan jelek, Harry tetap menyukainya.

"Jangan putus asa dulu." Hermione menepuk pundak Harry lembut, seakan mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Harry memaksakan tersenyum, namun itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Hermione mendesah kecil.

"Kau tahu? Kau ini lucu."

Harry mengernyit ketika menatap Hermione yang berbicara seperti itu. "Maksudnya?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan dan terkekeh kecil. "Kau memberikan kartumu pada Draco, sementara kau diberi kartu oleh musuhnya."

Musuh Draco? Kening Harry mengernyit semakin tajam. Siap—oh!

Benar juga. Harry mendadak tertawa kecil. Tom Riddle memang musuh bebuyutan Draco. Tom sih terlihat tak ambil pusing soal Draco yang selalu melayangkan pandangan mematikan kearahnya, namun Draco terlalu keras kepala.

Draco merasa tersaingi. Oleh Tom Riddle.

Draco merasa Tom tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Draco punya segalanya. Dia tampan dengan wajah tegas bak pangeran, kehidupan yang sempurna dengan banyak penggemar dan populer, seorang petinju hebat dengan tinju andalannya; tinju kiri, kaya, anak seorang pengusaha yang saham dan perusahaannya dimana-mana. Mana ada orang yang tak takluk di depannya? Harry saja menyerah akan pesonanya.

"Kau benar." Harry tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kau masih akan menunggu kartu kiriman Draco kembali?"

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara para siswa yang sedang membolak-balik halaman dari buku yang mereka baca.

Harry mendesah. "Sepertinya iya..."

"Kau tahu batas akhir mencari pasangan dansa, kan, Harry?"

Harry kembali mengangguk. "Aku hanya berniat pergi bersama Draco. Ini kesempatan terakhir bagiku. Ini—tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts, kan?"

Hermione tersenyum miris. "...yah. Kau benar."

"Jadi—kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Harry balik bertanya pada Hermione.

Sang gadis di sampingnya hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Viktor Krum."

Mata Harry terbelalak lebar. "Viktor Krum? Ketua tim taekwondo?!"

Hermione memutar matanya bosan melihat reaksi berlebihan sahabatnya. "Begitulah..."

"Kau mengajaknya? Dia menerimamu? Benarkah it—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mengajaknya. Dia yang memberiku kartu. Kemarin setelah aku pulang sekolah, dia mencegatku dan memberikan kartunya padaku." Hermione mengenang kejadian kemarin sore sambil tertawa kecil.

Harry mengernyit mendengarnya. "Lalu? Kau berikan pada siapa kartumu?"

"Oh—soal itu. Sebenarnya, ingin kuberikan pada Maurer. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, suatu kesalahan jika aku akan mengajaknya. Yah, akhirnya, setelah aku dapat kartu dari Krum, kubuang kartuku sendiri."

"Mario Maurer? Anak kelas sebelah yang mirip orang Thailand itu?"

Hermione memandang Harry heran. "Dia memang orang Thailand."

Harry hanya ber-Oh ria. Namun, sejurus kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. "Lalu? Ron? Dia pergi dengan siapa?"

"Kudengar dia menulis nama Padma Patil. Tapi—entahlah."

Harry mengangguk paham. Semuanya sudah siap dengan pasangannya, ya? Bahkan—beberapa siswa terlihat sudah mulai membicarakan pakaian juga.

Ahaha. Tentu saja, pestanya kan sudah akan dimulai besok malam...

"Jadi, kalau Draco ternyata tak memilihmu?" Hermione berbicara memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin aku akan pergi seorang diri."

Dan Hermione memandang wajah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan memakai ini."

"Corak yang bagus. Apa namanya?"

"Batik."

"Cocokkah untuk pergi berdansa? Bisakah dibuat gaun?"

"Oh, ayolah, Pans. Pasti akan menarik kalau bisa memakainya. Kupastikan hanya akan ada aku yang memakainya besok."

Pansy mendengus melecehkan ketika Daphne, dengan percaya dirinya yang begitu tinggi, bilang bahwa dia akan mengenakan gaun yang terbuat dari batik. Daphne bilang kain itu berasal dari Indonesia.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kelas, bersama dengan beberapa murid yang lain. Semuanya sudah heboh sendiri dengan acara besok malam.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco dan kedua pengawalnya; Blaise dan Theo.

"Darimana kau?" tanya Pansy sinis ketika Draco baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya pada sebuah kursi di samping Pansy.

"Toilet."

"Kalian bertiga buang air kecil bersama-sama? Oh, mesra sekali," cibir Pansy.

Draco memutar matanya bosan. "Aku muak dengan kalian semua. Yang selalu membicarakan pesta dansa. Cih, seperti tak pernah menghadiri pesta saja."

Pansy mengibaskan tangannya acuh. Sementara Daphne beralih menuju ke samping tempat duduk Draco.

"Psst..."

"Apa?"

"Kau jadi pergi dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah, Daph. Aku tak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tak mencoba pergi dengan si Potter saja?"

Draco tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat Daphne. "Daph, plis. Berhenti membicarakan Potter."

Daphne terkekeh pelan. "Habis kau tak segera memilih pasanganmu, sih! Aku jadi geram sendiri. Lagian, Potter cukup imut untuk jadi _bottom_."

"DAPHNE!"

Dan Daphne langsung melenggang keluar kelas sambil terkekeh, menghindari semprotan Draco untuknya.

Pansy tertawa. "Jadi, apa kau punya balasan kartu dari Fleur Delacour?"

Draco mendengus mencela, kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu kartu berwarna merah muda dari kantong kemeja sekolahnya. Dia menyerahkan kartu tersebut pada Pansy.

Mata hitam milik Pansy terbelalak lebar ketika melihat siapa nama yang tertera.

"Jadi—dia... menerimamu?"

"Yep."

"Kau—pergi dengannya?"

"Begitulah."

Pansy masih tak percaya. Matanya menatap Draco heran. Bagaimana bisa Fleur Delacour mau pergi dengan bocah menyebalkan seperti Draco? Oh, iya. Orang lain yang tak mengenal Draco lebih dekat kan tak tahu sifat aslinya...

"Kau sendiri? Kukira si Weasley tak mau pergi denganmu, kan?" Draco balik bertanya seraya menyeringai pada Pansy.

Sang gadis berkulit gelap itu tersenyum masam. "Dia pergi dengan wanita bernama Angelina Johnson. Tapi aku akan pergi dengan Marcus Flint."

"Oh—si idiot yang selalu lupa memakai celana dalam itu ya?"

Dan sebuah buku tebal mendarat mulus kearah Draco. Untung saja si pirang itu berhasil menghindar. Untung saja.

"Kudengar Daphne akan pergi dengan Roger Davies, benarkah itu, Pans?" tanya Blaise menimpali. Di sampingnya, Theo sedang sibuk dengan iPad kesayangannya.

Pansy mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya. Kudengar dia akan memilih antara Davies atau Marcus Belby..."

"Bodoh jika dia lebih memilih si tukang makan seperti Belby."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Theo."

Pansy tertawa pelan. Kemudian, tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu. "Dia bilang dia berjanji akan mengajak Potter berdansa besok malam."

Draco mendengus. "Memangnya tak ada yang perempuan itu pikirkan kecuali Potter, Potter dan Potter apa?"

"Hey—omong-omong, Potter pergi dengan siapa, ya? Pangeran kita ini kan tak membalas suratnya?' goda Blaise pada Draco.

"Bermimpilah si Potter itu jika ingin dapat balasan dariku."

Theo berdecak kesal. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Drake."

"Nyatanya aku tak mau pergi dengannya, kok."

Dan ketiga temannya hanya mendesah malas. Mereka sudah hapal dengan sifat Draco yang paling buruk ini; suka merendahkan orang lain.

Tidakkah Draco menyimak apa yang dikatakan Daphne kemarin saat mereka ada di kantin? Ah—jika saja dia menyimaknya, mungkin dia akan mau pergi dengan si Potter itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas terakhirnya dengan lesu sore itu. Dia seperti sudah sangat lelah. Disamping itu, dia juga agak kecewa. Ini sudah batas akhir tenggang waktu yang diberikan untuk membalas surat Pesta Dansa, tapi—tak ada tanda-tanda Draco mau membalasnya.

Ia berjalan lesu, sesekali netra hijaunya meredup dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam diam. Koridor itu telah sepi, murid-murid sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu. Mungkin Harry yang terakhir disini.

Ia mendesah. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia pergi seorang diri besok.

Dia mencoba berbesar hati. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu, coba ia angkat. Namun, sesaat kemudian, manik emerald itu terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati seseorang di depan sana, sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku di ujung koridor, dengan buku tipis di tangannya yang sedang ia baca.

Tom Riddle.

Sosok itu begitu terlihat dewasa, dengan alis tebal yang mempertegas raut tampannya. Bibir merah muda yang tipis itu selalu menampilkan senyum menawan, bukan kekeh bengis seperti milik Draco. Rambut hitam yang selalu tersibak angin itu, atau mata yang memandang teduh semua orang itu—begitu berbeda dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Sejenak, Harry terdiam di tempatnya, mengamati sosok itu lekat-lekat.

Sedetik kemudian, dia mendesah pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa—jika bukan Draco Malfoy. Entah walau betapa jeleknya sifat Malfoy muda yang satu itu.

Ia memantapkan langkahnya, berjalan kembali sambil menegapkan kepalanya.

Pria itu mendongak dari buku yang ia baca. Dan ketika yang ia dapati di depannya adalah seorang Harry Potter, matanya mengerjap seketika.

Sebuah senyum tersungging manis di bibirnya. "Harry?"

Harry membatu, namun mencoba bersikap biasa. Dia balas tersenyum, kemudian berjalan kearahnya. "Hai, Tom..."

Awkward. Selama ini, mereka hanya saling berbagi senyum ketika bertemu. Tak pernah bertegur sapa dan berbicara walau singkat seperti ini.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tom yang sedang menutup buku bersampul warna biruitu. Tom tersenyum.

Harry heran sendiri. Ada, ya? Orang yang sering tersenyum seperti dia?

Hening.

Jarum dari jam yang bertengger di dinding tak jauh dari mereka sepertinya sedang menertawakan keheningan ini...

"Kau mau pulang?" Pertanyaan retoris dari Tom hanya dijawab anggukan singkat dari Harry.

"Kau—kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Harry seraya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gugup. Dia bahkan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Semoga saja, si Tom ini tidak—

"Aku menunggumu."

—menanyakan jawaban dari kartu Pesta Dansa-nya.

Harry, yang mungkin sudah tahu akan seperti ini, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja—walau sulit. Ia mendongak menatap Tom. Dua netra hijau dan onyx itu bersirobok dalam diam.

"Untuk apa menungguku?"

Tom tersenyum cerah, kemudian terkekeh. "Untuk menanyakan jawaban darimu."

"Emm—itu, ya?"

"Iya."

Hening lagi. Bukannya Harry malu atau apa, tapi, dia tak bia melakukan penolakan secara langsung seperti ini.

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan Tom kembali terulang, memaksa Harry untuk memberikan atensinya pada sang pangeran sekolah.

Harry mneghembuskan napas panjang. "Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Karena aku ingin?"

Harry tertawa kecil. Dia kembali menoleh ke samping kanan. Tom masih mengamatinya dalam diam. Dan—jujur saja, dia agak risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Masih banyak yang lebih baik dariku."

"Kau benar. Tapi, aku ingin mengajakmu."

Mata Harry terbelalak lebar. Bagaimana bisa, ada orang yang selalu bersikap tenang seperti ini?

"Ermm—begitu ya?"

Tom mengangguk riang. "Kau—mau pergi denganku?"

Harry menatap koridor di depannya yang memang sudah sepi dari awal. Dia sangat gugup! Tolong, siapa saja, tolong!

Keheningan itu merayap kembali. Harry masih mencoba merangkai kata –kata. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia menjawab, 'maaf, Tom, aku tak bisa pergi jika tidak bersama dengan Malfoy berengsek itu.'

Terdengar begitu bengis.

Dia menghirup napas panjang-panjang, kemudian membuangnya. "Tom?"

"Ya?"

"Aku—sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa."

Hening. Harry bahkan belum mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Karena tak ada jawaban maupun pergerakan dari si pangeran-paling-sempurna-di-sekolah-ini itu, Harry berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan menoleh ke samping.

Tom masih memandangnya. Kali ini berbeda. Onyx itu—tak bisa diartikan. Memandangnya dengan tatapan—aneh.

"A—ada apa, Tom?"

Tom terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian, senyum _angelic _itu kembali hadir. "Tak apa kok."

Harry merasa tak enak sudah menolaknya. Ah—betapa ia merasa sungguh nista sekarang, sudah lancang menolak ajakan pria tersempurna di sekolah ini—

"Well—ini sudah sore. Apa kau mau kutemani pulang?"

Harry semakin tak enak. Sudah menolak, sekarang ditawari pulang bersama. "T—tidak usah. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini."

"Kita bisa jalan bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Kau tak bawa mobil?"

Tom tertawa pelan. "Aku tak pernah bawa alat transportasi sendiri. Aku selalu naik bus."

Harry melongo mendengarnya. "Bukankah kau kaya?"

"Aku tidak kaya, orang tuaku yang kaya."

Harry tertawa geli. "Itu yang selalu dikatakan orang kaya."

Kemudian Tom ikut tertawa. Harry heran, kenapa dia baru sadar akan perkataan semua murid disini kalau Tom itu sosok yang hangat dan asyik?

"Well—baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Ayo, kita pulang."

Tom mengangguk, kemudian meraih tas yang tergeletak di samping kanannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, Harry merasa sangat minder jika mereka berjalan bersama seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tom ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah Harry.

Harry mencebik lucu. "Aku merasa sangat pendek ketika berjalan bersamamu."

Tom tak membalas, namun, sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa keras. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengacak surai hitam berantakan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Harry makin mencebikkan bibirnya.

Mereka melangkah pulang dengan obrolan ringan dan candaan yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya, Harry makin nampak kacau. Dia bahkan sama sekali belum memilih potongan jas untuk ia pakai di malam nanti. Ibunya, Lily Potter, selalu berteriak mengingatkannya untuk memilih salah satu jas yang akan dikenakannya.

Ayahnya, James Potter, menggodanya dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan seputar siapa teman pestanya nanti, atau dia akan menowel pipi Harry dan memberikan nasihat tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berdansa.

"Dad..." Harry mendesah lelah. "Aku bahkan tak bisa berdansa."

James mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti irama musiknya, Harry, dan biarkan tubuhmu bergoyang."

"Aku hanya akan terlihat seperti pohon yang akan roboh."

James tertawa, kemudian mengacak surai yang sama seperti miliknya itu. "Kau pasti bisa. Seorang Potter tak pernah minus dalam hal apapun."

"Kecuali dansa."

James nampak mendengus. "Oh, ayolah, Harry! Aku bahkan sudah ribuan kali mengikuti pesta dansa saat aku seusiamu!"

"Kau berlebihan, Dad. Ak—"

"Harry! Pilih jasmu sekarang atau aku takkan merapikannya untukmu!" Lily Potter berteriak begitu kencang dari arah dapur. James dan Harry mendesah.

"Kau dengar? Nenek sihir sudah memberikan titah, anakku..."

Harry mengangguk lesu. Setelah James berlalu dari kamarnya, buru-buru ia beranjak dari kasurnya, kemudian melangkah menuju ke almari pakaian di pojok kamar bernuansa biru itu.

Tangan kurusnya memilah satu demi satu jas yang ada disana. Tidak banyak, memang. Hanya tiga setel jas yang entah sudah berapa lama ia anggurkan.

Harry hanya memandangi jas-jas itu sampai beberapa lama.

Saat itu sudah hampir sore, dan Harry bahkan belum mempersiapkan diri. Lily Potter masuk kesana membawakan cokelat panas.

Sang wanita bersurai cokelat itu menggeram marah ketika dilihatnya sang anak masih belum memilih satu jas pun.

"Harry! Ini sudah hampir sore!"

Harry menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku tahu, Mom! Tapi, sungguh! Aku tak tahu harus memakai yang mana!"

Lily memijit pelipisnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Harry. "Mm—biar kulihat."

Tangan lentiknya mencoba mengambil tiga setel jas disana, kemudian menatanya diatas tempat tidur Harry. Matanya mencoba mengamati jas mana yang sekiranya cocok untuk anaknya.

Harry berjalan mendekati cokelat panas yang masih mengepul di meja nakasnya. Dia meminumnya sembari mengamati gerak-gerik ibunya yang masih antusias memilihkan jas untuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang tengah saja, Mom? Terlihat simpel," ujar Harry sambil meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke tempat semula.

Lily menggeleng pelan. "Terlalu biasa. Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk salah satu jas berwarna putih gading.

Harry mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Aku ikut apa kata Ibu."

Lily memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kemudian mengambil jas pilihannya itu. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Harry, seraya menyerahkan jas berwarna putih itu pada sang anak.

"Kau pakai dulu sebentar. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Oh, Mom, ini sungguh menyu—"

"Sudah pakai saja!"

"Iya, iya!"

Lily tersenyum menang ketika melihat anak tunggalnya melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi disana.

Dia menunggu dengan sabar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu. Sesekali, dia menggeleng miris ketika matanya mengamati sekeliling kamar Harry yang nampak terkesan begitu—kumuh?

Lily berdecak kesal seraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Benar-benar tiruan asli James Potter..."

Tak lama kemudian, Harry keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dengan mengenakan jas pilihan sang ibu. Mukanya nampak ragu ketika melihat dirinya sendiri memakai jas ini. Dia agak—tak yakin.

Lain Harry, lain Lily. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika sosok anaknya itu telah keluar dari sana. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mom, kurasa..."

"Cocok sekali!" pekik Lily. Dia berlari kearah Harry yang masih melongo di tempatnya berada. "Aku tak tahu kalau pilihanku selalu tepat," ujarnya lagi sambil magut-magut penuh percaya diri.

Harry mengamati ibunya skeptis. "Err—kau yakin?"

Lily merengut. "Tentu saja! Bercerminlah!"

"Yeah, aku sudah melihatnya tadi... Tapi—"

"Bagus! Sekarang kau lepas jas ini, aku akan merapikannya untukmu. Lalu, kau mandi, kemudian makan dan berberes diri. Kau takkan bisa telat ke sebuah pesta dansa."

Harry mendesah pasrah. Ibunya takkan pernah terbantahkan. Takkan pernah. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Lily bersorak girang, kemudian mengecup pipi putih anaknya sebelum pergi dari sana.

Oh—oke. Sebuah pesta dansa tanpa pasangan akan segera dimulai, Potter...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry selalu menekuk mukanya selama dia ada di dalam mobil James yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Lain dengan James, dia sangat bersemangat memberikan Harry tutor singkat tentang apa saja yang harus dia lakukan. Maklum—Harry belum pernah ke pesta dansa sebelumnya. Sebut saja dia norak, biarlah.

Setelah lima belas menit mereka lewati dengan ramai di dalam mobil Audi tua milik sang ayah, Harry akhirnya sampai di depan gedung sekolahnya. Dia mendesah lelah ketika turun dari mobil itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada James—yang dibalas dengan pekik support sang ayah—, Harry langsung melangkahkan kakinya lesu ke pintu utama.

Disana sudah nampak penuh sesak dengan siswa-siswi Hogwarts. Mereka terlihat begitu mempesona dengan dandanan spesial mereka dan tentu saja—pasangan masing-masing.

Harry mendadak semakin tak bersemangat ketika dia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tak punya pasangan. Apa gunanya ada duapuluh sembilan kartu ajakan kalau kini dia bahkan tak ada pasangan?

Ah—kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik dia pergi dengan salah satu orang yang mengiriminya kartu saja, batinnya merana.

Di depan sana, dia bisa melihat Hermione sudah bergandeng tangan dengan seorang lelaki gagah yang dia kenal benar bernama Viktor Krum. Rupanya, Hermione tak menyadari kalau Harry sudah datang.

Lain dengan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi Harry perhatikan terus sama berwajah masam ketika melihat bagaimana _excited_-nya Hermione; Ron Weasley. Di sampingnya, ada seorang perempuan berkulit cokelat yang dia tahu bernama Padma Patil.

Beberapa orang menatap Harry bingung. Yeah, bagaimana tidak? Dia datang sendiri ke pesta dansa sekolah? Bukannya itu memalukan?

Sang pemuda bermata cerah itu kembali mendesah dan merutuki kebodohannya yang menyia-nyiakan semua ajakan yang datang kepadanya. Andai saja—

"Harry? Kau kah itu?"

Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika di luar ruangan gedung saja sudah penuh sesak, apalagi di ruangan utama tempat dimana pesta akan digelar.

Sudah ramai dengan para pasangan yang siap unjuk kemesraan.

Tak terkecuali dengan sekelompok pemuda populer di sekolah itu.

Pansy Parkinson nampak anggun dengan gaun berwarna hijau botol. Di sampingnya, sudah ada pasangannya yang terlihat sedang sibuk berbincang dengannya; Marcus Flint.

Sementara Daphne Greengrass nampak benar-benar pergi dengan Roger Davies, murid yang seangkatan dengannya. Daphne mengenakan gaun panjang dengan motif batik—seperti yang ia bicarakan sebelumnya dengan Pansy.

Blaise dan Theo terlihat sedang berbicara mesra di sudut ruangan disana dengan segelas minuman di tangan masing-masing.

Tak lama setelah itu, Draco Malfoy nampak hadir menyapa Pansy dan Daphne yang sedang tertawa bersama. Kedua perempuan cantik itu sontak menganga lebar ketika melihat kedatangan Malfoy muda itu bersama dengan—

"Kalian harus bertemu dengan pasanganku. Fleur Delacour..." ujar Draco dengan nada penuh keangkuhan.

Gadis berparas cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah muda di sampingnya itu tersenyum manis seraya menjabat tangan kedua pasangan di depannya.

Blaise dan Theo—yang baru saja melihat Draco datang—bergegas menemui sahabatnya itu. Mereka mengernyit heran ketika mengetahui bahwa Draco benar-benar datang dengan primadona sekolah.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar tak datang bersama Potter," ujar Daphne lesu. Draco mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Hentikan pembicaraan tentang Potter di antara kita berdua, Daph. Aku bosan."

Daphne mendecih kesal, kemudian melenggang pergi sambil menggeret tangan pasangannya. Pansy nampak tak begitu peduli. Dia masih sibuk mengamati beberapa pasangan yang sudah mulai masuk ke arena utama.

Sesaat kemudian, netra birunya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat satu pasangan yang membuatnya tak bisa mengatupkan bibir merahnya.

"Draco..." panggilnya lirih.

"Apa, Pans?"

"Tebak dengan siapa Potter datang..."

Draco mengernyit heran, kemudian memilih untuk mengikuti arah pandang sahabat perempuannya itu. Sesaat setelah dia menemukan orang yang dikatakan Pansy, matanya membulat sempurna.

Blaise dan Theo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu utama setelah melihat reaksi kedua temannya itu.

Reaksi mereka tak jauh berbeda; sangat terkejut.

"_Bloody hell_, Potter..."

**TBC**

**A/N **: Chapter dua-nya saya jadikan dua bagian ya, soalnya membosankan banget kalau dijadiin satu. Langsung update juga, kok hihi...


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

—**Chapter 2 part 2—**

* * *

"Draco..."

"Apa, Pans?"

"Tebak dengan siapa Potter datang..."

Draco mengernyit heran, kemudian memilih untuk mengikuti arah pandang sahabat perempuannya itu. Sesaat setelah dia menemukan orang yang dikatakan Pansy, matanya membulat sempurna.

Blaise dan Theo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu utama setelah melihat reaksi kedua temannya itu.

Reaksi mereka tak jauh berbeda; sangat terkejut.

"_Bloody hell_, Potter..."

* * *

"Harry? Kau kah itu?"

Harry terkesiap ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia mencoba menoleh ke sumber su—

"Tom?"

Tom Riddle sedang berdiri diam sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Harry balas tersenyum manis.

Jujur, Harry terkesima dengan penampilan Tom saat ini. Dia memakai jas hitam yang sangat pas dengan tubuh gagahnya. Jas yang nampak simpel, sebenarnya. Tapi—entah mengapa, jika itu dipakai oleh pemuda di sampingnya ini, begitu nampak... mewah.

Tom berjalan mendekat kearah Harry, dan itu membuat kesadaran Harry kembali ke bumi.

"Kemana pasanganmu?" tanya Tom.

Oh, _great_. Inilah pertanyaan yang ingin dia hindari...

Harry nampak ragu membalas. Tapi, setelah melihat wajah Tom yang mengernyit heran, dia menghela napas pelan. "Aku datang sendirian."

Mata Tom membulat, menampilkan iris onyx-nya yang nampak membesar itu. "Benarkah?"

Harry tersenyum masam. Dia nampak sangat konyol. "Y-yeah..."

"Kalau begitu kita sama!"

Eh?

Harry kembali mendongak menatap Tom yang sedang tersenyum riang. "Apa maksudmu, Tom?"

Sang Riddle muda terkekeh pelan, kemudian semakin mendekat kepada Harry. "Aku juga datang sendiri..."

Sekarang, Harry nampak bingung dan ragu. Dia merasa bersalah. Mungkin, karena dialah Tom jadi berangkat tanpa pasangan.

"M—maaf. Pasti gara-gara aku."

Tom mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Tak apa kok."

Harry mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dia ingin sekali berbicara lebih banyak, Tom adalah orang yang asyik dan hangat, tapi—dia tak tahu harus memulai topik apa.

Beberapa waktu mereka lewati hanya dengan diam tanpa mau beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri, nampak seperti orang idiot. Sesekali, Harry nampak melirik kearah Tom yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Lama, sampai saat—

"Harry?"

Harry mendongak ketika dia merasa Tom memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya... Maukah—kau masuk ke ruangan dansa bersamaku?"

Harry kembali membatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco hampir saja menjatuhkan kue yang sedang dibawanya ketika melihat dengan siapa si Potter datang.

Blaise dan Theo tersenyum meremehkan pada Draco. Sementara Pansy, masih nampak terkejut sekali.

Potter datang dengan si-sempurna-sejagad-sekolah; Tom Riddle.

Muka Draco terlihat memerah, dan itu membuat Blaise beranjak dari samping Theo untuk menghampiri si pirang platina. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menepuk bahu Draco pelan. "Kau kena batunya."

Kue yang digenggam Draco hancur seketika karena remasan tangan Draco yang mengerat. Mukanya seperti tertohok.

Blaise tertawa keji, Pansy—yang masih di samping Draco—mendecih pelan. "Kau lihat? Potter malah datang bersama dengan rival abadimu."

Draco mendengus kesal, kemudian menatap Pansy dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku tak peduli. Yang penting, aku datang dengan primadona sekolah."

Blaise kembali tertawa. "Kami tahu bukan itu yang kaupikirkan. Kau merasa tersisihkan ketika mengetahui bahwa Potter dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Riddle setelah kau tak menerimanya, kan?"

Draco kadang merasa kesal dengan insting Blaise yang seolah-olah mampu mengetahui segala yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka, ia menoleh kearah lain. "Aku tak peduli."

"Kau peduli, tentu saja."

Draco masih diam. Pikirannya memang sama seperti apa yang Blaise katakan.

Baik, bilang saja dia plin-plan. Oke, dia memang tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa—Potter datang bersama Riddle?! Bukankah dia yang diinginkan si pendek itu untuk pergi? Kenapa sekarang dia malah pergi dengan Riddle? Dan kenapa sekarang dia nampak seakan menyesal telah menolak si Potter?!

"Drake!"

Daphne berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil mengangkat gaunnya untuk mempermudah langkahnya. Tepat ketika ia sampai di depan Draco, dia menghela napas panjang, masih terengah-engah.

"Apa?"

"Potter pergi dengan Riddle!"

Draco memutar matanya bosan. "Aku sudah tahu!"

Daphne nampak cengo. Pansy, Theo dan Blaise tertawa.

"Kau juga sudah tahu kalau mereka adalah pasangan pertama yang akan turun ke lantai dansa?"

"**Apa?!**"

Daphne tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tahu DJ yang disana? Dia bilang padaku jika siswa bernama Riddle adalah temannya. Dan dia meminta kepada sekolah untuk menjadikan Riddle sebagai pembuka bersama dengan pasangannya. Then—whoila! Riddle dan Potter akan membuka acara dansa!"

Keempat teman Daphne yang lain menampilkan raut wajah syok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa?!**"

Tom Riddle menutup telinganya seraya mengernyit heran pada pemuda mungil di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke pintu utama sekolah mereka.

"Kau gila, Tom! Tidak! Aku tidak mau."

"Harry, kumohon..."

Harry mendecak kesal. "Kau tidak tahu! Aku tak bisa berdansa!"

Tom memutar matanya bosan, kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada Harry. "Kau hanya perlu bergoyang kekanan, kekiri, belakang, depan, mengikuti ritme lagu, dan... itulah dansa."

"Tidak," jawab Harry telak.

Tom mendesah pasrah, kemudian mengambil posisi di depan tubuh Harry. "Harry, sekali saja, percaya padaku. Aku yang akan menuntunmu untuk berdansa, oke?"

Harry menatap tajam onyx mata Tom, mencoba mencari tahu apakah pemuda di depannya ini sedang mengerjainya atau tidak. Tapi—

"Kau berutang membelikanku _parfait_ selama seminggu penuh!"

Harry beranjak untuk berjalan duluan, membiarkan Tom tersenyum senang di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih, Harry!"

Tom berlari menyusul Harry sampai langkah mereka sejajar, kemudian tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil itu.

Harry melotot, namun Tom tetap menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Biar seperti pasangan dansa sungguhan, Harry."

Dan Harry hanya bisa menggeleng heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi—Riddle selama ini adalah DJ?!"

"Yep."

"Dan dia akan menjadi pembuka acara?"

"_Absolutely yes_."

"Dan, si Potter yang menjadi pasangannya?"

Daphne mengangguk mantap. Pansy, Theo beserta Blaise langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Draco.

Sang pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat geram. Rahangnya mengeras sempurna, sedangkan kue kering yang dari tadi digenggamnya itupun telah menjadi remahan-remahan kecil akibat cengkeraman tangannya yang bengis.

"Drake..."

"**Diam**."

Mereka terdiam. Oke, berbicara pada Draco yang sedang marah sama saja menaruh bensin kedalam lautan api.

"Ah! Apa itu Viktor Krum dari grup _taekwondo_? Dia datang bersama siapa?"

"Kurasa orang yang selalu bersama dengan si Potter di perpustakaan itu. Aku lupa namanya."

"Eh? Cubit aku bila aku bermim—aw! Aku bilang jika aku bermimpi, Daph!"

"Hih, sori. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apakah itu Maurer? Dia datang bersama—"

Draco tak mengindahkan celoteh heboh sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Matanya kini nampak menatap nyalang kepergian Harry dan Tom di depannya. Kalau saja tatapan bisa melubangi sesuatu, pastilah kepala Harry dan Tom sudah habis terlubangi dari tadi.

Entah kenapa, semuanya—bahkan Draco sendiri—juga tak tahu mengapa dirinya harus semarah ini.

Mereka, Draco dan Tom, memang terkenal sebagai rival abadi di segala bidang.

Dan ini berita baru. Mengingat bahwa Harry adalah satu di antara sembilan belas orang yang meminta Draco untuk pergi bersamanya.

Namun sekarang, dia malah pergi dengan rivalnya?

Ah—mungkin Draco marah karena dia tak mengiyakan ajakan Harry, yang kemudian malah menggandeng tangan Tom saat ini.

Menggandeng? Yep, benar. Lihat saja di depan sana! Tom dengan sok akrabnya mengaitkan jari jemarinya pada tangan si Potter itu! Dia pikir dia siap—

Baik, mungkin Draco sudah mulai berpikir melenceng.

Jika dia memang marah karena Potter seakan mempermainkannya, kenapa dia malah mencak-mencak saat tangan Harry digenggam oleh Tom? Tak masuk akal—

Tiba-tiba, Draco melangkah maju meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terbengong-bengong. Langkahnya tegap, matanya menatap tajam apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Lautan orang-orang yang berada di jalannya menyingkir dengan senang hati—mungkin ngeri melihat tatapan matanya itu—dan memberi jalan.

Tepat beberapa langkah kemudian, sosok pirang itu berhenti.

Tepat di depan pasangan Tom-Harry, Hermione-Viktor dan pasangan siapa-itu-Draco-tak-peduli.

Harry, yang sedang sibuk menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya, tak merasakan aura hitam yang menguar di belakangnya.

Sementara Tom, langsung menyadari kehadiran Draco ketika lengannya disikut oleh Hermione Granger di sebelahnya.

Tom langsung mengikuti arah pandang Hermione ke belakang, dan detik itu juga, onyx tajamnya menyipit ketika mendapati orang-yang-mendeklarasikan-dirinya—sebagai-rivalnya itu berada beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, sedang menatap tajam kearah Harry yang sibuk sendiri.

Alis Tom terangkat. "Malfoy?"

Draco tersentak kaget, namun bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya secepat mungkin. Sementara maniknya beralih untuk menatap lelaki di sebelah Ha—Potter, Tom Riddle. Dan itu membuat Draco tak bisa melihat bagaimana bahu Harry menegang ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

Draco menampilkan senyum—palsu—menawannya. "Halo, Riddle. Kukira kau takkan datang."

Tom Riddle terkekeh pelan. "Sejujurnya itulah niat awalku. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga kan, berangkat di acara terakhir pesta dansaku?"

Alis Draco berkedut tak suka ketika mendengar jawaban—yang menurutnya, walau nyatanya tak terdengar seperti itu—sok ramah dari Riddle muda itu. Memilihkan untuk mengangguk kecil, Draco menanggapi. "Benar juga."

"Well—jadi, kau pergi dengan siapa, Malfoy?" tanya Riddle, membelokkan topik tak penting itu.

Draco nampak tersenyum meremehkan. Mungkin bangga bisa mengajak—"Fleur Delacour. Kau tahu? Dia seangkatanmu, kan? Kukira dia primadona sekolah?"

Tom tertawa pelan. "Yeah. Dia teman sekelasku."

Raut wajah Harry berubah drastis. Sinar di mata hijaunya nampak lebih keruh, mimik mukanya juga telah beruban sendu dengan wajah yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Rambut hitam liarnya menutupi wajah putihnya. Ia nampak tak nyaman dengan kondisi ini, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah dengan tangan yang memainkan gelas minumannya.

Draco menaikkan alisnya heran. "Ada apa, Potter? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tak mengajak Fleur Delacour dan kini patah hati begitu tahu aku yang pergi dengannya, kan?" tanya Draco meremehkan. Sebuah seringaian kejam terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya tegak, kemudian menatap manik Draco. Dua keping itu bertemu. Kelabu dan hijau, yang membuat Harry kembali tak mampu berucap, bahkan bertingkah tenang. Dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian menggeleng.

Hermione menggeram marah, namun saat Viktor menanyakan ada apa, ia menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu, Draco hanyalah bermaksud untuk menghina Harry. Hermione tahu benar, jika Draco sedang meremehkan Harry karena dia tak membalas ajakan sang emerald.

"Ah, terimakasih pada siapapun yang tak mau pergi dengan Harry. Karena berkatnya, aku bisa berada di saping Harry saat ini," ujar Tom sambil menggenggam tangan Harry lagi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Tom seraya menggumamkan "kau konyol".

"Hey, hey. Kukira aku memang konyol, Harry. Takkan ada orang yang mau menolakmu, iya kan? Kupikir hanya orang tolol yang akan menolak orang semenarik dirimu."

Harry tertawa kecil, kemudian melepaskan genggaman Tom. Hermione tersenyum bengis, lalu memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali pada hamparan kue dan minuman ketika melihat tampang konyol Malfoy.

Rahang Draco mengeras. Dia nampak muak dengan pasangan di depannya ini. Apa-apaan tadi reaksi Har—Potter tadi?! Dia bahkan bisa tersenyum dan tertawa pada si Riddle, kenapa dia bahkan tak mau menatap Draco?! Apa dia ini gila?

Ah—kenapa juga Draco harus repot-repot berpikiran seperti itu?

Tapi Draco sempat takjub melihat bagaimana mata Harry ketika bersirobok dengan netranya tadi. Hijau emerald milik Potter begitu indah, bening dan menentramkan. Mungkin benar apa kata Blaise. Mata Potter itu indah...

Draco masih lekat mengamati wajah tertunduk Potter sebelum akhirnya lampu di ruangan itu mati, di gantikan oleh cahaya lampu putih yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Draco melepaskan kontak matanya dari wajah itu, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Decak kagum terlontar dari mulut semua orang disana, sampai akhirnya suara Tom Riddle kembali menarik atensi Draco. "Sepertinya, pesta sudah akan dimulai."

Draco mendecih pelan, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan mereka dengan pandangan heran. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa kembali ke tempat dimana Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne dan pasangan mereka serta Fleur Delacour berada.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Fleur pada Draco dan langsung menggamit tangan pasangannya itu mesra.

"Menemui rival dan berbincang sebentar, eh, Drake?" tebak Theo. Pasny mendengus mencela.

"Kau tak berniat merebut Potter, kan?" Kali ini, Daphne buka suara.

Draco melotot padanya. "Apa yang kau maksud, Daph?"

Blaise mendengus geli. "Aku dan Daphne tahu, Draco. Jangan sok tak peduli begitu."

"Tahu apa memangnya kalian itu?" tanya Draco meremehkan.

Daphne mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, kemudian berbisik ke telinga Draco. "Aku tahu, kau dari tadi menatap Potter, kan? Ada apa, Drake? Kau terpesona oleh hijau indahnya?"

Muka Draco memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah, tak ada yang tahu. Namun, sejurus kemudian, dia memalingkan pandangannya dan langsung menarik Fleur pergi.

Daphne dan Blaise ber-_highfive_ dan tersenyum menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu dansa mengalun lembut, memanja pendengaran setiap pasangan yang lebih banyak bergandengan daripada tidak. Mereka menunggu sang pembuka acara dansa untuk melantai dulu, baru mereka bisa berdansa dengan pasangannya sendiri-sendiri.

Daphne nampak mengacuhkan Roger Davies, dan malah beranjak kearah sang DJ berada. Pansy masih sibuk bercanda dengan Marcus Flint, nampak sesekali tertawa pelan. Theo dan Blaise mulai berpegangan tangan, sementara Draco terus mengamati Tom dan Harry di depan sana.

Kemudian, semua pasang mata yang ada disana terpaku pada sepasang lelaki itu. Beberapa ada yang memekik girang, ada yang melotot, namun ada juga yang nampak acuh.

Disana, Tom dan Harry—dengan posisi bergandengan tangan—sudah mulai berjalan memasuki arena dansa. Lantai mengkilap itu memantulkan bunyi dari sepasang sepatu hitam legam yang mereka gunakan.

Lagu dansa berhenti sejenak ketika mereka sampai di tengah lantai dansa. Beberapa tepuk tangan sepenjuru ruangan menyapu kesadaran pasangan ini. pipi putih milik sang Potter bersemu malu, sementara Tom tertawa pelan ketika Harry memukul lengannya pelan. Draco mencibir, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Fleur yang menggamit di lengannya.

Lagu lembut itu dimainkan kembali setelah Harry dan Tom bersiap-siap. Tangan Harry diatas bahu Tom, dan tangan Tom di pinggang ramping si Potter.

Harry tak pandai berdansa, itu yang bisa ditangkap Draco. Namun, Tom dengan tenang, beberapa kali seperti menuntun Harry dan mengikuti irama lagu dan gerak tubuh si Potter, berusaha menyeimbangkannya.

Draco mencibir pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, nampaknya Harry sudah mulai bisa mengikut ritme lagu. Mereka terlihat menikmati dansa mereka, terlihat dari tawa dan senyum yang berulang kali terluncur dari bibir Potter dan Riddle.

Blaise dan Theo—dengan konyolnya—memecahkan suasana penuh dengan keterpukauan itu dengan menyodorkan diri untuk segera berdansa. Beberapa detik kemudian, pasangan lain terlihat ikut terjun melantai.

Draco masih membatu sebelum Fleur menarik tangannya lembut menuju ke arena dansa. Mau tak mau, Draco mengikutinya.

Draco merutuki kebodohan Fleur yang menempatkan dan menyelipkan diri mereka tepat di sebelah pasangan Blaise-Theo dan tentu saja—Harry dan Tom.

Draco menampilkan wajah masamnya ketika Fleur menarik tangan kekarnya untuk bertengger manis di pinggang ramping milik primadona sekolah itu. Sang gadis mencoba tersenyum manis. "Ayo berdansa," ajaknya.

Draco mengangguk pelan, kemudian langsung mengikuti irama lagu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia masih bisa melihat Harry dan Tom yang masih setia berdansa dan tertawa entah sedang membicarakan apa. Lain dengan Theo yang nampak sedang mencebik lucu.

"Blaise..."

"Hmmm?"

"Tanganmu seharusnya di pinggangku, bukan di pantatku."

"Oh, maaf."

"Arrgh! Jangan meremas pantatku!"

Draco merasa tak terganggu dengan teriakan Theo yang membuat pasangan disekitar mereka terkekeh pada sepasang idiot mesum Hogwarts itu. Sang pemuda pirang itu masih memakukan pandangannya pada sosok Harry Potter.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui seperti itu. Draco merasa tak nyaman berdansa dengan Fleur. Dia memang pandai berdansa, tapi rasanya sungguh tak mengenakkan. Bukan karena dia jelek, tentu saja bukan. Tapi—entahlah. Draco hanya bisa menghela napas lelah ketika mencoba mencari tahu kenapa dia seperti ini.

Lagu berganti dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, namun tetap terasa indah.

Draco membelalakkan matanya ketika Tom dan Harry sudah melepaskan pegangan mereka, lalu berjalan keluar dari kerumunan manusia itu. Mereka telah selesai berdansa.

Butuh beberapa menit setelah mereka pergi bagi Draco untuk memantapkan hatinya untuk berhenti berdansa dengan Fleur dan meninggalkannya sendiri di lantai dansa.

Dia berjalan menyusuri para pedansa yang masih asyik melantai, mencari sosok—siapa lagi kalau bukan Tom dan Harry.

Atau mungkin lebih spesifiknya Harry. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan ketika berhasil lepas dari jerat para pedansa itu.

Dan—ketika maniknya mendapati seorang dengan surai berantakan berjas putih gading sedang terlihat berdiri dengan minuman di tangannya, dia merasa lega. Potter sendiri. Tak bersama dengan Tom Riddle menjijikkan itu, batinnya girang.

Dia berjalan pelan, sambil sesekali merutuk dan mengumpat kenapa ada bunyi debuman keras dari dalam tubuh bagian atasnya. Mungkin itu suara jantung, Malfoy.

Dia melangkah pasti menuju kearah sosok Harry yang nampaknya sedang mengamati polah pada pedansa sambil tersenyum riang.

Dan—langkah itu terhenti. Tepat di depan sang Potter yang membelalakkan matanya lebar—membuat hijau matanya terlihat semakin mengagumkan—ketika di depannya sudah ada Draco Malfoy.

Draco berdehem sebentar, kemudian mencoba memikirkan apa kata yang tepat untuk ditanyakan kepada Potter.

Sialnya, otak dan mulutnya tak bisa diajak kerjasama. Tadi, saat ia berjalan kemari, dia sudah memikirkan apa kalimat yang tepat untuk bertanya suatu hal tentang ajakannya pada Draco untuk pergi bersama—yang berakhir dengan Harry malah pergi dengan Tom—kesini. Tapi, kini kalimat demi kalimat itu malah menguap entah kemana.

Draco mencoba memandang Harry yang tengah menatapnya juga, membuat dua netra beda warna itu kembali bersirobok untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Draco merasa ada yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya entah itu apa. Tubuhnya dan pandangannya merasa tersedot kedalam hijau indah milik Harry yang menentramkan. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika emerald itu masih menatapnya. Jujur, dia terpesona. Dia tak pernah mengira bahwa ada mata yang begitu indah seperti mata Harry.

Dan kalimat yang tak terduga itu keluar setelah dia lama memandangi kilau hijau terang itu...

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Oh, _great_, Malfoy.

**TBC**

**A/N** : Maaf jika terlalu bertele-tele dan membosankan. Saya mengalami masa yang aneh setelah membaca banyak sekali karya angst di fandom sebelah.


	4. Chapter 3

—**chapter 3—**

* * *

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?"

* * *

Shit! Draco memaki dirinya dan mulut idiotnya yang seenak jidat menggumamkan kalimat menggelikan seperti itu.

Seharusnya yang ia katakan adalah 'Hei, Potter bodoh! Kenapa kau jadi pergi dengan Riddle itu? Apakah kau begitu putus asa karena aku tak membalas ajakanmu?' atau 'Oh, baguslah kalau kau pergi dengan Riddle, karena aku sudah pergi dengan wanita tercantik disini!' atau 'Potter, kau buta? Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan lebih sempurna daripada lelaki yang datang bersamamu tadi!' atau yang lainnya.

Tapi naas. Yang keluar justru sebuah ajakan menjijikkan itu. Err—Draco bergidik geli ketika mengingat nada bicaranya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan manik hijau bening milik si Potter dihadapannya ini karena hal itu membuatnya terhipnotis!

Harry masih mematung. Seakan dia tak terganggu dengan suara bising dan keramaian disana.

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Harry berkedip bingung tanpa mengatakan suatu hal apapun. Dan itu membuat Draco frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Potter sungguh imut dengan reaksinya saat ini! 'Oh, Malfoy, hentikan pikiranmu yang sudah ngelantur itu! Potter itu lelaki! Bukan perempuan yang satu paket dengan kata imut! Dan kau itu _straight_, Malfoy! _Straight_!' Draco terus-terusan merutuk dalam hati karena pikirannya sendiri.

Putus asa akan reaksi Harry yang membuatnya gila, Draco mengacak surai platinanya.

Dan itu membuat Harry tersadar akan lamunannya tentang Malfoy yang sedari tadi memaksa netra hijaunya untuk terus ia pandangi itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Draco begitu sempurna hanya dengan mengenakan jas hitam sederhana yang melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya. Manik kelabunya yang selalu menatap dingin itu mempertegas aura _cool_ yang ia miliki. Wajah sempurna dipadu dengan rahang tegas dan bibir tipis serta hid—

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ma—"

"A-aku mau!" teriak Harry. Draco berjengit mendengarnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Harry juga merutuki suaranya yang terdengar berlebihan dan memalukan. Dia menunduk malu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pandangan si Malfoy.

Draco nampak salah tingkah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memegang tangan Potter dan menariknya ke lantai dansa? Berbicara padanya dulu? Memeluknya, atau apa?!

Dan dia memilih opsi pertama. Tangan kekarnya ia julurkan untuk meraih tangan kanan sang emerald yang masih saja menunduk malu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali. Dan tanpa Draco sadari, ia tersenyum.

Hijau adalah warna kesukaannya. Dan entah mengapa, tak terkecuali dengan mata milik Potter. Mata itu sepertinya mencoba untuk selalu menarik atensinya dan memaksanya untuk terus menatap kedua keping itu. Membuatnya gila karena tiap kali mereka bertemu pandang, mata Potter akan menghanyutkannya sampai ia lupa caranya bernapas dengan cara yang baik dan benar.

Malfoy, sepertinya kau mulai terjerat.

Detik demi detik terasa berjalan lambat. Langkah yang mereka titi untuk menuju ke lantai dansa sepertinya menjadi makin jauh, dan itu membuat Draco tak nyaman.

Bukan karena tangan Harry yang sangat lembut, bukan. Bukan karena sosok Potter yang kini sedang menatapnya dari belakang, bukan. Tapi—karena dia sedang bersama Harry Potter yang menjadikannya gila.

Bahkan dia tak merasakan hal ini ketika dia berjalan bahkan berdansa dengan Fleur Delacour!

Dan demi Neptunus si penguasa laut di kartun Spongebob, dia itu _straight_!

Langkah Malfoy terhenti ketika mereka berada di antara Neville dan pasangan dansanya serta Hermione dan Krum.

Alunan musik dansa berganti menjadi lebih lambat. Draco merutuk dalam hati—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini—ketika mendengar musiknya.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku."

Harry tergagap. Draco mencoba untuk tak terlihat begitu gugup. Walau kenyataannya, warna merah sudah menjalar nakal ke kedua pipinya.

Harry melakukannya. Dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk bergelung di leher milik Malfoy.

Draco menghembuskan napas pasrah. Sentuhan Potter pada sedikit saja bagian di tubuhnya membuat bulunya meremang.

Draco menyesuaikan posisi. Ia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping milik Potter. Oh, baru ia tahu kalau pinggang lelaki ada yang seramping ini.

"Kenapa pinggangmu seperti pinggang perempuan?" tanya Malfoy ketika kedua tubuh itu mulai bergerak seirama.

"Diamlah Malfoy. Konsentrasi pada musiknya!"

Draco mendengus kecil ketika melihat wajah Potter yang menahan malu atas perkataannya.

Mereka berdansa dalam alunan musik mendayu yang begitu pas. Andai saja saat ini Harry berada di posisi sebagai pacar Draco, pastilah si pirang itu sudah memeluknya dan mencium harum rambutnya. Tapi sayang, untuk lebih mendekatkan diri saja Draco nampak kikuk. Apalagi memeluknya... Terlebih lagi, Draco itu _straight_... Dulu...

_Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You made me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

Draco menatap lembut pada wajah Potter yang berpaling ke samping kanan entah mengapa. "Potter."

Harry menoleh. "Apa?"

Draco tak menjawab. Dia hanya ingin Harry berpaling kearahnya dan mengamati wajahnya saat ini. Itu saja.

_I don't know how or why_

_I feel different in your eyes_

Lagu tetap mengalun lembut, wajah mereka berdua yang berhadapan itu kini tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang tersirat dalam benak mereka. Mereka nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Hangat tubuh Harry seakan membuat Draco ingin mendekat padanya, begitupula dengan Harry sendiri.

Gerakan kaki mereka yang seirama, lingkaran tangan yang menyentuh satu sama lain itu, membuat tubuh mereka berdua saling mendekat tanpa ada yang menyadari siapa yang memulai.

Draco memejamkan matanya lembut ketika tubuh Harry merapat menjadi berpelukan padanya. Ia tak pernah menduga sebelumnya, akan berinteraksi begini dekat dengan si Potter ini. Draco memejamkan matanya lekat, tubuhnya masih bergerak seirama dengan nada hangat lagu yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Hidungnya merasa digelitik lembut saat rambut berantakan namun lembut milik Harry menyentuh hidung mancungnya.

Draco mencoba menghirup pelan aroma yang menguar dari rambut Harry. Bukan aroma strawberry milik Fleur atau wewangian bunga milik para wanita yang selama ini ia kencani, bukan. Wangi milik Harry seperti wangi mentimun segar yang mampu melenakannnya. Matanya yang terpejam mencoba menghirup wangi itu, membuat tubuh Draco mengeratkan pelukan mereka seiring dentingan lagu yang mengiringi tarian jiwa mereka.

Draco ingin selalu menyesap wangi yang memabukkannya ini. Dia tak tahu apa yang Harry rasakan karena si pendek itu masih saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh kekar Draco. Semoga saja dia tak tertidur—

Draco mencoba membuka matanya. Dan sosok pertama yang ia dapati ketika dia membuka mata adalah si Tom Riddle, yang sedang bersender pada dinding di depan sana, sedang mengangkat gelasnya seraya tersenyum pada Draco.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry spontan. Dan itu membuat Harry tersentak kaget. Draco mati-matian untuk menahan laju tangannya yang hendak menyentuh wajah Harry yang terlihat meredup ketika ia dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya langsung menyentak tubuh mungil itu menjauh.

Draco baru sadar.

Mereka terlalu intim.

Ya. Dia baru sadar ketika melihat si Riddle di seberang sana. Draco dan Harry tak seharusnya berdansa sambil berpelukan seperti itu. Mereka bahkan tak datang bersama!

"M—maaf. Aku harus pergi. Kau harus cepat-cepat menemui Riddle."

Draco melenggang pergi menjauhi Harry yang ia tinggalkan sendiri di tengah-tengah lantai dansa, sementara para pedansa lain masih sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka.

Netra hijau itu meredup. Wajah putih itu menunduk lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco sungguh menyesali otaknya yang tak bisa berpikir lurus hari ini.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari Harry, dia langsung berlari menuju ke toilet di belakang ruangan pesta, menghindari hiruk pikuk yang pastinya akan semakin menjadikan otaknya kusut.

Dia mengusap wajahnya lelah dengan air yang mengucur dari keran disana. Mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia baru sadar. Dia tak boleh seperti ini. Potter datang dengan Riddle, saingannya! Dan—siapa yang tahu kalau mungkin mereka berdua adalah sepasang—kekasih? Well—dia sungguh bodoh karena tak menyadari kemung—

"Kau tak seharusnya meninggalkan pasangan dansamu disana."

Riddle datang. Draco bisa melihatnya dari pantulan cermin yang berada tepat didepannya. Sang kakak kelas itu kini sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya tepat di dinding di belakangnya, mendekap kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Draco sinis.

Tom Riddle tergelak, berjalan menuju kearah Draco. Mata kelabu itu main menyipit karena pergerakan sang rival.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tak seharusnya meninggalkan Harry sendiri disana."

"Dia bukan tanggunganku. Aku tak datang dengannya."

"Dia secara teknis memang bukan tanggunganmu, tapi kau telah merebutnya dariku."

Alis Draco terangkat ketika mendengarnya. "Maaf jika seperti itu. Kau boleh mengambilnya kembali."

"Sayangnya, aku tak bisa."

Draco memicing tajam ketika Tom berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia sematkan pada saku celana yang dia kenakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco tak paham.

Tom mengangkat bahunya. "Kau sudah mencurinya dariku dari awal, Draco. Kini dia milikmu."

Draco sungguh tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Riddle satu ini. "Aku tak paham maksudmu, Riddle. Let's make it easy."

Tom mengibaskan tangan yang baru saja ia tarik itu. "Sudahlah. Dia kini jadi pasanganmu. Dia begitu tertarik untuk berdansa denganmu. Lagian aku harus pulang. Ada urusan. Aku titip dia padamu. Jangan tinggalkan dia lagi seperti tadi, oke?"

Draco masih memicing tajam ketika Tom mulai berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di toilet sekolah itu.

Draco menggeram rendah seraya mengacak-acak surai platinanya.

Apa maksud si Riddle itu tadi?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco tak tahu apa maksud perkataan Riddle. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus segera menemui si Potter itu. Dia bergegas pergi dari toilet itu untuk kembali ke ruang dansa.

Menemukan sosok Potter yang pendek di antara lautan manusia yang berjibun sedang melantai sungguh bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Dia bahkan harus berjinjit sesekali untuk menitik surai berantakan si Potter—karena Harry hanya bisa dilihat dari rambutnya saking pendeknya dia—.

Matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika dia mendapati Potter sedang memegangi perut rampingnya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas—yang ia duga berisi alkohol dari tampilannya—erat. Apalagi di sampingnya ada—

"Blaise!" Draco berteriak nyaring sekali, berharap jika suaranya mampu mengalahkan dentuman musik yang kini berubah menjadi musik energik.

Draco berlari hingga tubuh kekarnya menabraki para siswa yang kini sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak menikmati musik yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ.

Tepat ketika dia berdiri di depan Blaise, Theo dan Harry, dia memicing tajam pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Blaise tersentak ketika mendengar Draco membentak mereka berdua. Harry terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menahan perut yang hendak mengeluarkan isinya itu, namun tangannya kembali tergerak untuk menyodorkan gelas yang ia pegang kearah mulutnya. Mata Draco terbelalak semakin lebar ketika Harry hendak minum lagi.

"Potter! Cukup!"

Harry menepis tangan Draco kasar. "Lephaass brengsek!"

Alis Draco berkedut heran ketika Harry mengumpat padanya. Namun, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar masalah sepele...

Draco memalingkan pandangannya balik kearah Blaise dan Theo yang mencoba untuk memapah Harry supaya tubuh mungil itu tak ambruk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa sampai ada alkohol disini?!"

Theo beringsut menjauh. Muka Blaise nampak memerah. "Aku tak tahu, oke! Jangan tanyakan pada kami! Kami baru saja datang! Dan tentang alkohol, tanyakan pada si bodoh Flint yang dengan seenaknya menyelundupkan alkohol dan terminum oleh Potter bodoh ini!"

Blaise terengah-engah, dia bahkan baru tahu jika dia bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Draco tercengang mendengarnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia berjanji akan menonjok muka si Flint bodoh itu. Nanti. Sekarang, ia harus menangani Potter...

"Ayo. Kita pulang!"

"Lephaskan akhu—hic—akhu tak mau—hic—pergi—hic—Malfoy keparat!"

"Astaga Potter, kontrol mulutmu, kau mabuk!" Draco berjalan memapah Harry yang sepertinya sudah mabuk berat. Dia menolak bantuan Blaise yang hendak membantunya. "Biarkan aku saja. Berikan aku kunci mobilmu. Aku tak bawa mobil."

Blaise merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Draco. "Aku akan pulang dengan Pansy. Kau tak usah khawatir. Antarkan Potter pulang."

Draco mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung berjalan kembali—dengan Harry yang masih meracau tak jelas—setelah ia menerima kunci mobil sahabatnya.

Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tadi tak membawa mobil dan malah menumpang mobil milik Blaise—

"Potter, berhenti meracau! Mulutmu bau alkohol!"

"Mal—hic—foy, kita harus minum! Minum! Minum! Sampai pagi—hic—ini hebbhat—hic—sekali, Malf—hic—foooy!"

"Astaga, Potter! Berapa banyak gelas yang kau minum?!"

Draco menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa Harry tak terjatuh dari pelukannya. Potter memang bukan peminum yang bagus.

Harry berjalan sempoyongan, kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas dari cengkeraman Malfoy, lalu mengangkat ketiga jarinya. "Mi—hic—num empat—hic—gelas, Malff—hic—fhoooy!"

Draco memutar matanya bosan. Bahkan dia salah menghitung jarinya sendiri.

Setelah bersusah payah melewati para tamu acara dansa yang masih sibuk sendiri itu, akhirnya Draco dan Harry sampai di tempat parkir mobil.

Draco segera menuntun Harry untuk bergegas menuju ke mobil mercedes tua milik Blaise. Dia langusng membuka mobil itu, kemudian mendudukkan Harry di tempat duduk depan. Setelah Harry duduk dengan tenang tanpa memberontak dan meracau keras-keras, akhirnya Draco bisa duduk tenang di kursi kemudi.

Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Potter plus alkohol adalah bencana!

Dia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mulai mengemudi. Untung saja Harry sudah agak tenang. Ia tak lagi menggebrak-gebrak di kursi atau meracau dan menjerit histeris.

Kini, sang emerald itu tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas.

Baru saja mesin itu dihidupkan, Harry kembali berulah. "Malfoy—hic—akkhu—hic—hauuuus. Hauus Mal—hic—fooyh! Aku haus—hic—!"

Draco tak memedulikan ceracau Harry. Dia masih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi akan jalan di depannya.

"Malfoy! Aku—hic—hauuus!"

Draco menggeram marah, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia meraba jok belakang kursinya. Biasanya Blaise membawa air mineral dalam mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari—Harry selalu berisik minta minum pada Draco—akhirnya dia menemukan sebotol air mineral di kursi belakang. Agak mengherankan juga karena Blaise meletakkannya rapat-rapat.

Mengenyahkan pikiran jeleknya, ia menyodorkan air tersebut pada si Potter. Sedetik setelah ia menyerahkan airnya, Draco malah menatap tajam Potter di sampingnya. Si pendek itu malah tak urung membuka botol yang ia sodorkan. Dia malah bermain-main dengan kursi yang ia duduki.

Draco mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia kembali mengemudikan mobil itu. Lalu, baru beberapa detik dia berjalan, otaknya baru saja teringat sesuatu...

"Potter, dimana rumahmu?"

Harry masih bernyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas. Draco merasa geram sendiri. "Potter! Katakan dimana rumahmu!"

Harry, yang memang sudah mabuk, tak memedulikan apa perkataan Draco. sang pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu malah mencengkeram erat stir mobil milik Blaise tersebut.

Seketika, muncul pemikiran di antara keadaan yang semakin ruwet ini. draco menyeringai senang ketika mendapati dirinya menemukan ide itu, bahkan di saat Harry masih sibuk meracau tak jelas.

"Potter! Kemarikan handphonemu!"

Harry menggeram kesal, kemudian merogoh saku jasnya. Dia mengeluarkan telepon genggam berwarna hitam mengkilap itu, kemudian langsung menyerahkannya pada Draco. "Pulsa—hic—ku habis—hic—Mal—fhoy~!"

Draco memutar matanya bosan. Ternyata, Potter di saat mabuk cerewet dan konyol juga. Dia berusaha membuka telepon genggam milik Harry. Dia akan menghubungi rumah si pendek ini, kemudian bertanya dimana alamatnya karena sekarang anaknya sedang mabuk berat.

Baru saja mode tombol terkunci itu terbuka, kini matanya memicing tajam saat ada sebuah pemberitahuan pesan masuk. Dia melajukan mobilnya perlahan, kemudian membuka pesan tersebut. Tak menghiraukan Harry yang kini sedang mendobrak-dobrak kaca jendela mobil di sebelahnya.

Matanya membulat maksimal ketika dia membaca pesan dari seseorang dengan kontak bernama "**Mom**" itu.

_**Harry sayang, Mom dan Dad harus segera pergi ke Surrey. Sirius mengalami kecelakaan kecil disana. Sebaiknya, setelah pulang dari pesta, kau menginap di tempat Mickey, ya? Mommy sudah mencoba menghubungi ibu Mickey, tapi tak bisa.**_

_**Salam sayang, dari kami, jaga dirimu baik-baik!**_

Draco hampir menangis. Hampir.

Kini, apa yang harus dia perbuat? Dia tak tahu dimana itu rumah Mickey, bahkan dia tak tahu siapa itu Mickey! Oh Tuhan! Apa yang har—

"Ughhh Malfhoy sshh—tolhong—engh—akhu—"

Draco membelalakkan matanya lebar. Perlahan, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, tepat dimana Harry berada.

Sedetik setelah pandangannya terarah pada si emerald itu, matanya makin membola sempurna. Di tangannya, Potter sudah membuka botol berisi air mineral itu. Mungkin dia telah minum air tersebut.

Tidak, bukan itu yang dia khawatirkan. Tapi—

Muka Potter kini sudah memerah sempurna sampai pada kedua cuping telinganya. Bibir tipisnya dia coba katupkan erat-erat, mencoba menghalau suara-suara setan itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman, tangan kanannya yang terbebas ia coba untuk mengibas-ibaskan tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

"Malfoy—ugh—sst—tolong aku—ennghh—panas sekali Malfoy—!"

Draco tahu sesuatu. Draco tahu karena dia sudah lama berteman dengan si pemuda mesum Blaise Zabini.

Matanya memicing tajam kearah botol yang dipegang Harry. Dia mencurigai jika botol itu bukan botol biasa. Botol itu—

"ZABINI! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SAMPAI MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA!"

—berisi obat perangsang.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAPI BOHONG hahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**Long A/N **: Halo. Saya updatenya agak lama karena saya harus belajar untuk SBMPTN dan USM. Sebenarnya saya udah buat versi panjangnya, tapi saya agak ragu. Saya mengetik ini dalam jangka waktu 1 jam, jadi mohon maaf jika ada typo tercecer dimana-mana hiks.

Dan ada pemberitahuan. Mungkin chap selanjutnya adalah chap penghantar saya buat hiatus di fanfic ini. Jujur saja, saya awalnya cuma coba-coba buat ini fic, daripada nganggur. Tapi kok semakin saya ketik, ide-idenya muncul banyak banget. Ketika saya ngetik chap 1, udah kebayang chap 2. Ketika saya ketik chap 2, udah kebayang chap 3, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya...

Jadi, saya khawatir kalau saya terus terlena dan nggak belajar-belajar. Hehe. Jadi, mungkin chap depan adalah penghantar hiatus, tapi belum end. Lagian, saya juga merasa bersalah udah menelantarkan fic yang ada dibawah sono /lirikFRL/ hikseu.

Selamat membaca!

Big thanks to : **Shawokey, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, Euishifujoshi, Lee Kibum, heriyandi kurosaki, JN Malfoy, AdelWizz, Rangga Sengak, Qn, Evanna, Guest, loony, Guest, Rae, Yuuchan, dan semua silent reader serta viewer yang mau singgah dan membaca fic abal ini! Love you!**

Reply for Anon Review :

Qn : Sudah di lanjut yaa ini. Semoga suka dan ngga mengecewakan!

Evanna : Oh, iya di chap awal emang ngga nguras waktu tapi engga tahu deh nanti ideku kesana gimana wkwkwk

Guest(1) : Thanks udah rnr! Selamat membaca!

Loony : sudah di update, dear^^

Guest(2) : Iya kan mainpair nya Drarry. Disini Tom hanya pemanis kisah mereka wihihihi.

Rae : Ada typho di chap 1, tapi di chap lain ngga tahu deh, ga editing lagi. Kalau Rae baca balasan repiu ini dan di chap ini Rae nemu typo atau sesuatu yang mengganjal, katakan padaku, Rae! Katakan! /plaks. Thanks udah rnr!

Yuuchan : iya aku juga seorang author yang suka nyiksa Draco hahahaha...


	5. Chapter 4

—Chapter 4—

**Warning** : Di chap ini ada **LIME. **Saya tidak menerima bash tentang **lime**, karena saya sudah mengingatkannya. Lime eksplisit, jadi—yang belum cukup umur, bisa meng-skip chap ini. Saya benar-benar mohon, jika ada yang belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti seks dan sejenisnya, jangan baca chap ini karena ini hanya untuk penyegar cerita. Saya akan membela diri saya nanti kalau kalian menyalahkan saya saat perhitungan amal di akhirat, haha. Tapi harap baca A/N dibawah yaa. Thankyou! Love you all! (P.S : Mohon maaf jika ada typo.)

Bagi para yadonger dan ngereser, nikmatilah. _**Full Lime**_. 2661 words.

Happy reading yadongers!

* * *

.

.

"Malfoy—ugh—sst—tolong aku—ennghh—panas sekali Malfoy—!"

"ZABINI! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SAMPAI MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Be Nice and Wise cause it contains lots of dirty talk and full lime, thankyou.)**

Malfoy membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika suara desahan Harry kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. "Potter!"

Harry tak menghiraukan panggilan si pirang disebelahnya. Ia masih sibuk melepas jas yang masih ia kenakan. Muka putihnya sekejap berubah menjadi semerah tomat, matanya langsung sayu dengan belahan bibir mungil yang bergetar perlahan menahan desah demi desah yang ingin ia lontarkan.

"Malfoy—eugh—tapi ini panas—nghh..."

Malfoy menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tak bisa mengira-ira jika Harry benar-benar berniat melepas jasnya. Kini, si pendek itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang telah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Mata tajamnya masih terpaku pada tubuh yang terus menggeliat tak nyaman itu.

Potter plus alkohol plus perangsang adalah surg—neraka! Yeah! Neraka!

Draco mencoba menggeret kembali tangan Harry agar sang pemuda beriris hijau itu berhenti untuk melepas kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. "Potter! Jangan gila!"

Draco bahkan lupa, kalau mereka mobil yang mereka naiki masih berhenti di pinggir jalan—yang sepi.

_Shit_! Draco merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa hidupnya yang indah selama ini hancur hanya gara-gara sebuah pesta dansa yang berakhir dengan cara berduaan bersama orang yang selalu ia cela? Apalagi pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan keracunan obat perangsang! Obat perangsang! Ugh! Draco sungguh yakin jika arah selatan tubuh Harry sekarang sudah men—

Lupakan, Malfoy. Lupakan. Kau _straight _demi langit dan seluruh bintang sejagad raya. Kau _straight_, yeah. Apa yang kaupikirkan barusan hanyalah pikiran kotor yang tercipta karena desahan-desahan menggiu—maksudnya menjijikkan dari mulut si Potter satu ini! Ya!

Draco sudah kehilangan akal. Harry masih terus meronta ketika Draco berusaha untuk menghentikan tangan si mungil itu untuk tidak melepas semua yang ia kenakan. Frustasi, Draco ingin melakukan pelampiasan. Dia merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Menghubungi salah satu tersangka bejat dari semua skenario kotor ini.

"Halo—ada ap—"

"APA YANG KAUTARUH DALAM AIR MINERAL DI MOBILMU, IDIOT!"

Harry tersentak mendengar teriakan Draco yang bukan _style_-nya sekali itu. Namun sayang, ia terlalu merasa kegerahan untuk menghiraukannya.

Otot di wajah Draco tercetak jelas. Kemarahannya pada sosok setan di seberang telepon itu mulai memuncak. Blaise Zabini.

/"Apa maksudmu?"/

"Air mineral di jok belakang mobilmu itu! Yang kausembunyikan di bawah! Air setan macam apa itu?!"

Di seberang sana, tanpa Draco ketahui, Blaise sedang mengernyit heran, mencoba mengingat-ingat air ap—

Sejurus kemudian, setelah ia berhasil mengingat, matanya membola sempurna.

/"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan botol itu?!"/

"Apa?! Apa, katamu?! Potter meminumnya! Dan jangan katakan kalau botol sialan itu berisi obat perangsang!" Draco berteriak frustasi, memukul stir mobil.

Harry sudah membuka kancingnya yang terakhir, tanpa Draco ketahui, _anyway_.

/"Ya ampun, Drake! Kau ceroboh sekali! Itu memang obat perangsang yang akan kugunakan untuk Theo malam in—"/

"Persetan dengan ocehan dan rencana iblismu itu, Zabini! Sekarang bantu aku dari Potter yang mulai hor—"

"Nghh—Malfoy nyalakan AC-ny—eunghh..."

Draco melotot horor pada Harry yang mendesah seraya menggeret-geret lengan jas yang Draco pakai, mengabaikan ocehan Blaise di seberang telepon. Tubuh bagian atas Harry kini nampak terpampang jelas dengan keringat yang mengalir membasahi seluruh inci bagian tubuhnya. Dadanya terlihat mengilap saat sorot lampu di depan mobil mereka terpantul disana. Draco mengerjap sadar ketika Harry kembali mendesah.

"Mal—enghh—foy—ahhh—tolong akh—ssshh—kuu..."

Draco masih mengamati gerak-gerik si Potter yang tengah menahan desahan erotis-sialan-iblis yang keluar dari bibir yang coba ia gigit sendiri.

/"Draco! Kau masih di—"/

Draco mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Blaise. Matanya masih terpasung pada bagaimana Harry menggeliat tak nyaman seraya kedua tangannya mencoba meraba tubuh _topless_-nya sendiri.

Seakan tersadar dari imaji-nya, Draco kembali membelalak lebar. "Potter! Berhenti _horny_ seperti itu!"

Ingatkan Malfoy kalau ia lupa, bahwa Harry masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Jadi, pastinya Harry takkan mengindahkan perintah si Malfoy muda yang kini agak terpancing itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak terpancing, jika Harry sudah bertindak seerotis itu? Apalagi ia sekarang mulai meraba tubuh _topless_-nya sendiri.

Otak Draco yang memang sudah terancang untuk mengenali hal-hal semacam ini, mengirimkan sinyal pada matanya untuk menoleh ke—bawah.

Dan demi seluruh ikan yang bisa bicara di kartun Spongebob Squarepants! Celana hitam itu mulai—mulai—mulai menggembung!

Draco makin bergidik ngeri. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya kasar.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berada pada situasi yang memancing gaira—maksudnya memancing dosa dan pikiran negatif itu, ia beralih untuk kembali menjalankan mobil.

Ia tak ingin ada orang yang lewat dan menoleh kearah mereka, kemudian mengira bahwa Draco tengah berbuat mesum pada Harry. Tidak!

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai muncul di dahi milik penguasa Hogwarts itu. Dia menjalankan mobil Blaise dengan gugup dan gemetar, mengingat saat ini pemuda disebelahnya masih saja mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi seta—

"Malfoy—ssshh—tolong bebaskan—eungh—ahhhsst—akuu!"

"DIAM, POTTER!"

"Eugghh..."

"Jesus! Potter! Jangan meraba tubuhmu sendiri seperti itu!"

"Malf—ahh—ahh—foy—ini sangat—enghh—mengganjal..."

Draco makin gugup ketika Potter, dengan idiotnya, mengatakan hal semacam itu. Apanya yang mengganjal, coba?!

Draco berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap menyetir dengan tenang dan menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang mulai memengaruhinya kini.

Draco kalang kabut. Dia tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Dia tak mungkin kerumah Potter karena disamping ia tak tahu dimana itu, orang tuanya juga bilang bahwa mereka tak ada dirumah. Dan Draco tak tahu siapa itu Mickey. Bertanya pada orang mabuk parah seperti Potter juga sia-sia. Maka, dengan berat hati, berat pikiran dan berat nafsu, ia memutuskan—

"Kita akan kerumahku. Tapi tolong! Jangan bersikap _horny _seperti itu!"

—untuk pulang kerumahnya. Toh ayah dan ibunya tak ada dirumah. Bukan! Dia tak berpikiran akan mengapa-apakan Potter! Tapi, jika dia pulang dengan seorang **pemuda yang sedang terangsang** di depan para Malfoy senior, dia akan mati!

"Potter! Kubilang jangan raba dadamu seperti itu! Astaga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco patut diberi penghargaan karena sudah sampai dengan selamat sentosa tepat di depan pintu rumah super megah miliknya.

Draco memapah tubuh kelimpungan Harry ketika mereka keluar dari mobil. Tubuh Draco tiba-tiba tersentak ketika kulitnya bersinggungan langsung dengan tubuh _topless_ milik Harry.

Menghiraukan getaran tak wajar dari tubuhnya, ia mencoba untuk memapah Harry masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Harry masih mabuk, jelas. Ia masih sibuk meracau tak jelas, bernyanyi-nyanyi dan menowel pinggang Draco yang ia cengkeram kuat. Draco merasa aliran listrik menyengat menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Oh, oh.

Entah sadar atau tidak, niat atau tidak, Draco tiba-tiba saja langsung berinisiatif untuk menuntun Harry menuju ke kamarnya. Harry sesekali menelusupkan wajahnya yang memerah pada dada bidang Draco, dan itu cukup membuat sang pirang bernapas tak normal.

Draco terus mengucapkan mantra-anti-Potter miliknya. Draco bukan _gay_, Draco bukan _gay_, Draco bukan _gay_, Draco bukan _gay_, Draco bukan _gay_—

"Enghhh—Mal—asshh—foyy..."

—Draco _gay_! Sial! Draco—entah sudah berapa kali hari ini—mengumpat kasar. Dia sekarang bahkan tak bisa bernapas dengan normal dan wajahnya mungkin sudah semerah tomat!

Setelah melakukan perjalanan dari luar rumah menuju ke kamar Draco yang seperti perjalanan menyusuri samudera atlantik itu, Draco kini bisa mendesah lega. Pasalnya, Draco tak menyangka jika Potter bisa seberat itu.

Harry kini terlihat tengah merebahkan badannya di atas kasur _king size _milik Draco. _Anyway_, dia masih mencoba untuk meraba-raba tubuh—khususnya dada—nya sendiri. Dia sudah sangat—tak tahan.

Draco merasa bahwa dia akan kehilangan orientasi seksual-nya yang masih lempeng-lempeng itu jika berada disana lebih lama lagi. Maka, dengan segenap hati yang sebenarnya sedikit tak ikhlas, dia berbalik. Hendak bergegas pergi entah kemana. Sebelum suara laknat itu kembali terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Malfoy... eunghh... tolong—ahh—aku... S—sshh—sentuh ak—akhh—kuuh..."

Draco masih membelakangi tubuh Harry yang sudah menggeliat kesana-kemari itu. Draco masih memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Dia mencoba menggumamkan mantra tolak Potter yang dia ciptakan tadi.

Draco bukan _gay_, demi apapun di dunia dan di neraka.

"Malfoy—eunghh—aku—ingin—ahhh—bebasshhh..."

Draco, ingat, kau itu _straight_. Masih suka dengan wanita berdada besar.

"Eungh—aku sudah takkhhh—tahan—ohh ini nik—mathh..."

Sial! Bagaimana Potter yang Draco kira polos selama ini itu bisa menggumamkan kata-kata seperti itu?! Apa yang dia lakukan dibelakang sana, sih?! Draco jadi penasa—jijik sendiri!

Draco kembali membaca doa. Berulang kali, mencoba mengusir kalimat demi kalimat yang mengandung tuntutan birahi itu. DRACO MALFOY BUKAN _GAY_!

"Aaah! Aku—sshh—ssam—eungh—pai!"

Persetan dengan _gay _dan orientasi seksualnya!

Kini ada Potter dibelakang sana yang sudah berhasil memancing gairahnya! Oh, astaga!

Draco merasa geram sendiri. Sudah cukup sejam ini dia menolak sengatan demi sengatan yang Harry coba kirimkan padanya. Diapun Cuma lelaki yang pasti bisa terangsang ketika mendengar desahan!

Draco membalik badannya, berjalan cepat kearah Harry. Matanya menggelap sempurna. Dia sadar, dia melakukan hal yang selama ini tak pernah terlintas dalam benak bahkan mimpinya. Tapi—sungguh. Dia tak ingin peduli! Dia hanya ingin menuntaskan hasrat yang sejak tadi juga ia tekan kuat-kuat!

Draco langsung menindih tubuh mungil Harry. Dia menyeringai kecil ketika mendapati Harry yang sedang terengah-engah. "Sudah sampai? Secepat itukah, Potter?"

"Aahh—" Harry mendesah keenakan ketika dia merasakan lutut Draco menggesek pelan kejantanannya. Draco menyeringai menang.

Draco belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi—instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan ini. Dia masih terlalu hijau untuk urusan ranjang seperti ini—apalagi dengan sesama laki-laki.

Harry memejamkan matanya nikmat ketika tangan mulus milik sang pirang platina bergerak untuk menjamah dadanya.

"Dadamu kecil, Potter."

"Nghhh—ssshh—aku—ahh—laki-laki, bod—ah! Jangan berhenti—!"

Draco terkekeh pelan. Matanya sudah menghitam, terselimuti awan tebal bernama nafsu. Dia kembali mencondongkan dirinya kearah wajah manis milik pemuda yang sedang tergolek pasrah dibawahnya.

Matanya mengamati bibir ranum yang mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan desahan itu lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry. Lembut, tanpa paksaan. Dalam hati, dia sadar. Diapun menginginkan ini. Karena Potter terlalu menjadi candu baginya, bahkan sejak mereka berdansa tadi.

Kedua bibir itu saling menyapa, memberi kehangatan dalam tiap pagutan mesra yang menimbulkan decak saliva. Draco melumat bibir atas Harry dengan lembut, seakan mencoba berkata pada Harry jika dia melakukannya dengan sadar, tanpa paksaan.

Harry mengerang di antara ciuman lembut sang Malfoy. Dia kolaps.

Entah berapa menit Malfoy mengecap lembut bibir menggoda milik Harry, dia tak tahu. Namun ketika Harry mulai memukul dadanya, dan karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis, ia melepaskan pagutan mesra itu.

Keduanya terengah-engah menetralkan napas.

Mata Draco menatap netra hijau milik Harry yang semakin sayu.

Dia yakin akan hal ini.

Draco kembali mencondongkan bibirnya kearah leher jenjang nan menggoda milik lawan mainnya, menciumi dan menggigit kecil daerah-daerah disana yang dia yakini akan menimbulkan warna merah nantinya.

Harry melenguh keras, menandakan bahwa ia menikmati permainan yang ditawarkan Malfoy. Sang pemilik surai hitam berantakan itu bahkan meremas lembut rambut pirang milik Draco, lalu menekan kepala Draco untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada lehernya, memaksa Draco untuk menandai bagian-bagian lain disekitar sana.

Draco meraih kemeja yang ia kenakan sendiri. Dia mulai membuka satu demi satu kancing yang masih terkait itu. Lenguhan demi lenguhan Harry menggema dalam kamar bernuansa putih disana.

Kini kedudukan mereka satu sama. _Topless_.

Harry masih terengah-engah, mencoba menjumput nanopartikel udara yang hilang karena ia terlalu banyak mendesah.

Mulut Draco kembali menjelajah tiap inci bagian tubuh Harry. Lidahnya menggeliat nakal meraba seluruh kulit mulus sang emerald, meninggalkan bekas saliva miliknya. Mulai dari pipi Harry, menuju ke dagu mungilnya, leher, dan kemudian lidah itu berhenti di satu titik di dada Harry.

Draco mencoba peruntungan untuk bermain nakal disana, menjilat lembut dan memberikan gigitan kecil yang menggelitik, membuat Harry kembali menggeram rendah dan menekan kepala Draco erat-erat untuk mengerjainya lebih dan lebih.

Puas bermain disana, Draco sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia sudah lama menahan sesuatu yang sedari awal mulai mengeras di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Pun dengan Harry sendiri.

Dengan sigap, ia lalu menarik resleting celananya sendiri, kemudian membuang serta celana hitam beserta dalaman yang ia kenakan. Harry pun melakukan hal yang sama. Nampaknya, pengaruh alkohol dan obat perangsang masih menyelimutinya.

Draco bergegas kembali menindih tubuh mungil nan menggiurkan milik Harry. Dia menatap bening emerald itu sekali lagi.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan kearah telinga kanan Harry, kemudian berbisik rendah. "Harry—panggil namaku saat kita melakukannya..."

Harry mengangguk—entah sadar atau tidak—membalas perkataan Draco. dia mengalungkan tangan pendeknya pada bahu kekar sang lawan main, mencoba mencari pegangan.

"Nghhh..." Harry melenguh pelan ketika Draco kembali menyapa bibir mungilnya sekilas.

Tangan kanan Draco terarah menuju kebagian selatan tubuh Harry setelah ia membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan air ludahnya sendiri.

Dia membawa tangannya itu untuk mencari celah di antara bongkahan pantat putih nan menggiurkan di bawahnya itu.

"Akkhhh—D-draco!" Satu jari Draco telah tertanam didalam dirinya. Draco berhenti sejenak ketika Harry merasa kesakitan dan mencengkeram erat bahunya.

Setelah beberapa detik dan ia tahu jika Harry sudah mulai terbiasa, ia kembali memasukkan satu jarinya lagi. Harry kembali berteriak nyaring. Pegangannya pada bahu Draco semakin erat.

Draco mencoba membuat gerakan memutar untuk melonggarkan bagian yang sedang ia jelajahi itu. Kemudian, tak berselang lama setelah Harry kembali mendesah, ia menambahkan jari ketiganya.

Jerit sakit Harry kembali menyapa ruangan itu. Draco berusaha untuk menyentuh bagian kecil di dalam rektum Harry, mencoba membuat Harry menikmatinya. Karena ini baru awal... Merasa masih sakit, Draco mencoba mengalihkan jerit sakit Harry dengan menggerakkan tangannya yang satu untuk memijat pelan kejantanan Harry. Si Potter muda mulai mendesah nikmat.

Setelah Draco yakin bahwa Harry sudah mulai terbiasa dan dia tak lagi kesakitan, sang Malfoy muda itu menarik keluar jari-jarinya, membuat Harry mendesah kecewa.

Draco tersenyum. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Berteriaklah dan gigit bahuku atau cengkeram punggungku jika kau merasa sakit."

Harry kembali mengangguk.

Draco mengecup lagi bibir Harry dengan lembut. Pada saat yang bersamaan, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanannya tepat berada didepan lubang rektum milik Harry.

"Eunghhh—" Hentakan pertama, Harry menggigit bibir Draco yang masih menciumnya. Draco merasa sakit saat gigi Harry mencoba menggigit bibirnya. Namun dia kembali memegang kendali dengan melumatnya lagi.

"Aakkkhh—!" Hentakan kedua dan kejantanan milik Draco sudah tertanam penuh dalam rektum Harry. Harry menjerit kesakitan, sementara Draco berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tak langsung keluar karena rektum Harry mengetat menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Draco mencoba diam. Dia tahu kalau Harry butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanannya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan di tengah deru napas yang saling berkejaran, Harry mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terpejam, memberi isyarat pada Draco untuk berlanjut. Alis Draco terangkat heran, namun ia lebih memilih untuk kembali 'bermain'.

Draco menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk mencari ritme yang tepat. Sesaat setelah dia berhasil bergerak konstan, Harry melenguh keenakan.

"D—dra—ahh—coo... There—ah!"

Draco tersenyum dalam geraknya. Dia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Harry.

"H—harry... ngghh..."

Mereka terus menerus bergerak seirama dengan dentuman jantung dan deru napas yang mengalun erotis. Tarian-tarian jiwa yang mereka persembahkan diantara geraman rendah penuh nafsu dan peluh yang menetes membasahi tubuh polos keduanya mampu mengalirkan kenikmatan yang selama ini belum pernah mereka rasakan.

Entah sudah berapa menit mereka menampilkan tarian erotis yang menumbuhkan gejolak itu.

Ketika tenaga Draco sudah mulai memuncak, dia menggeram rendah, memejamkan matanya, kemudian mendongak mengais kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan dia peroleh—

Dan dunia mereka bersatu padu mengantarkan mereka kedalam surga dunia ketika kedua tubuh yang bersatu sempurna itu mendesahkan nama kecil pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Draco membiarkan Harry menikmati pencapaiannya. Dia langsung mencabut kejantanannya dari rektum Harry, kemudian menarik napas panjang-panjang. Ia merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Harry.

Alunan napas yang mulai terdengar teratur itu menjadi musik bagi kedua insan yang baru saja terbang meniti kenikmatan tiada tara dalam dunia kreasi mereka sendiri.

Draco tahu Harry masih bangun. Terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang masih terbuka.

Draco mendekatkan diri pada tubuh mungil milik Harry, kemudian merengkuh erat tubuh tersebut dalam pelukannya.

Harry menyamankan posisi di dalam rengkuhan hangat milik Draco. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Draco yang menguarkan aroma _musk_ yang menenangkan.

Lain denga Draco, ia mencoba menghirup harum rambut Harry yang menentramkannya itu. Dia masih memeluk tubuh Harry posesif.

Hembusan napas yang teratur milik Harry dalam rengkuhannya membuktikan bahwa sang pemuda bermata indah itu telah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Draco tersenyum dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Harry sembari menghirup lekat-lekat aroma mentimun yang menguar dari rambut berantakan Harry...

Entah apa yang akan terjadi, biarlah. Draco tak peduli. Dia bisa memikirkannya besok. Yang terpenting sekarang, dia ingin tertidur seperti ini.

Ini—terasa nyaman. Dia serasa berada di posisi yang tepat. Dia merasa—inilah tempatnya. Nyaman, dengan alunan musik berupa helaan napas teratur milik Harry.

Semoga, esok pagi akan seindah ini.

Terimakasih, Blaise. Aku tak akan mengirimmu ke neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Looong A/N **: HYAAAAAAAK! Apa-apaan ini?! Ternyata oh ternyata! Saya yadong juga!

Maaf banget kalau lemonnya kurang acem. Atau kurang pas takarannya, atau salah pendeskripsiannya. Saya benar-benar nggak tahu. Jangan kaget, ini rated-M perdana saya. Ugh! Itu kalimat terlintas aja dalam otak yadongs saya.

Oke, baik. Hela napaaas dalam-dalam, lalu buaaang~

Mari kita beristighfar barang sejenak ('/.\')

Maaf ya, bagi para reader yang nggak suka lemon dan kurang sreg. Saya mohon maaf. Ini juga demi tuntutan skenario. Saya harap nggak ada anak kecil yang buka chapter ini (/.\)

Betewe, saya mau meluruskan. Saya itu bukan hiatus di chap kemarin, bukan. Saya hiatusnya habis ini muahahaha. Ini chap pengantar hiatus ya. Dalam arti lain, saya akan menghiatuskan chap ini di—sini. Kita berjumpa dengan reaksi mama Harry dan daddy Draco kapan-kapan, mwehehe. Mohon pengertiannya, ya. Soalnya saya lagi belajar buat masuk PTN... Minta doanya sekalian seikhlasnya, ya. Haha XD

Satu lagi yang mau saya bicarain. Sebenarnya saya bukan author yang memaksa para silent reader buat menunjukkan eksistensinya, bukan. Saya sebenarnya fine-fine aja dengan kalian-kalian wahai para Siders. Tapi—ya, mana ada sih kucing yang nolak kalau dikasih ikan bandeng?

Saya menulis bukan untuk review. Saya menulis karena itu keinginan saya. Review adalah penghargaan nyata. Coba deh kalian tengok fic saya yang lain, mana ada kata "Review, please!" atau "No Sider!" atau hal serupa. Saya itu menghargai orang yang menghargai karya abal saya, walau kalian review atau tidak. Fic saya ada yang suka itu udah seneng bangeet. Dan saya makasih bangeet sama kalian kalian yang udah sabar menanti dan selalu mengikuti fic abal ini, terlebih yang udah mau ngetik di kolom review. Tapi kemarin tiba-tiba ada yang sms saya, entah dapet no dari mana(?) saya ngga tahu. Dia tanya kenapa saya mau hiatusin ff ini. Lalu dia bilang bahwa dia itu siders tapi nggak berani review. Dia takut sama saya -_-

Wew =.=

Dear kamu, yang mungkin baca ini. Kamu nggak perlu takut sama saya, kok. Sachi gak gigit, ayo berteman sama Sachi! Sachi ga pernah maksa siapapun buat review. Sachi sering dapet review cuma tiga biji, enam biji, tujuh biji (liat aja di profil Sachi) dan Sachi udah bersyukur banget. Makanya, kamu nggak usah takut yaa... Selama ada yang suka sama fic jelek Sachi, bakal aku lanjutin. Kalau nggak adapun, jika aku niat, pasti lanjut, dan itu untuk koleksi aku pribadi. Soal kenapa Sachi hiatus nanti udah jelas ya... hihih maaf.

_**Reply for Review :**_

Qn : Inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya, haha. Chap ini full lemon, nggak ada konyol-konyolan atau dansa-dansaan, maaf banget.

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy : Lebih nista pikiran Sachi yang seenak jidat buat lemon kayak gini. Ah—jadi berasa mesum hikseu

Loony : Nunggu hidayah dari Tuhan dulu biar Draco-nya mencintai Harry dengan segenap jiwa raga, ya, hihi.

Shawokey : iya ternyata obat nista -.-

Heriyandi kurosaki : iya sepertinya. Maaf ya. Sampai jumpa besok lagi, hehe.

Lee Kibum : Iya tuh mau nyosor aja riweuh -.-

Yuuchan : Hai kamu, tersangka pertama yang bikin aku update cepet karena review-mu yang sukses bikin aku terharu X'D makasih yaa, maaf chap ini nista banget. Haha.

Rae : Waah, makasih Rae. Seraya punya beta-reader haha. Anyway, yang memedulikan, aku tanya ke guru aku itu yang bener memedulikan, Rae. Hihi. Buat pengetahuan aja sih. Hehe. Oya itu mungkin keyboard-ku jebol 'n' nya ahaha ngeles. Semoga di chap ini dan kedepannya gak banyak 'nya'-nya, aamiin...

AdelWizz : Hehe. Kamu mau sama Voldie, Del? Gapapa, aku rela ahahaha. Aku mah sama Tom Felton aja waks. Insyaallah ngga discon kok. Demi reader, hehe.


	6. Chapter 5

—Chapter 5—

* * *

Warning : berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengurangi typo. Kalimat yang di _italic _adalah pikiran dan kata hati Tom Riddle.

* * *

Sinar mentari menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela kamar bernuansa putih gading itu, membuat partikel debu yang beterbangan di antaranya terlihat jelas.

Harry Potter menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Sesekali, kedua tangannya akan mengusap matanya, melindungi sinar mentari yang menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Mulut mungilnya menggeram rendah tatkala angin pagi berhembus pelan dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Pelan, ia kembali mengusap mata, membuatnya terbangun sepenuhnya.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjap, menyeimbangkan matanya dengan sinar yang menerobos masuk menerpa wajah tampannya.

Harry masih belum sepenuhnya ingat sampai ia merasakan sebuah benda berat menimpa perutnya.

Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu ia paksakan untuk terbuka penuh. Sedetik kemudian, alisnya mengernyit bingung ketika langit-langit yang ia pandangi di sana tak sama seperti langit-langit di kamarnya.

Dan kemudian—entah bagaimana caranya, otaknya seperti sedang memproses sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya membola sempurna.

Ia langsung mengarahkan atensinya pada sebuah benda berat yang menimpa tubuh mungilnya, tepat berada di atas perutnya, melewati pinggang dan samping tubuhnya.

Tangan kekar.

Netra hijau Harry bergerak pelan mengikuti tangan yang melingkar indah di badannya tersebut, dan ketika ia tahu tangan milik siapa itu—

Harry tercengang.

Dengkur pelan pemuda yang tertidur lelap di sebelah kirinya, dengan tubuh polos bak bayi yang baru dilahirkan itu membuat Harry melongo seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah nada dering terdengar membelah keheningan siang yang terasa hangat itu. Beberapa kali ponsel yang tergeletak diam di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Draco Malfoy itu berbunyi nyaring—tapi tak juga membuat Draco bangun dari tidurnya.

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan kini sudah lima kali ponsel itu berdering keras.

Draco menggeram rendah ketika gendang telinganya mulai mendengar sebuah lantunan lagu favorit yang ia pasang sebagai nada telepon. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan matanya, mengernyit tajam ketika cahaya mentari mulai menerpa wajahnya yang kusut.

Deringan telepon itu masih menyalak keras, membuat Draco mau tak mau mengulurkan tangannya ke samping kiri, menyambar kasar ponsel miliknya itu.

Tak perlu membuka mata untuk susah-susah mengerti siapa yang meneleponnya, ia langsung memencet tombol terima, dan mendekatkan ponsel mungil itu ke depan telinga kirinya.

"Ha—"

/"DRAKE?! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG HAH?!"/

Draco tersentak kaget tatkala orang yang sudah ia hapal sekali nada suaranya itu menyalak di seberang telepon. Draco bahkan sempat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, kemudian mengernyit heran pada layar datar tersebut.

Blaise Zabini menelepon.

"Bisa tidak sih kau itu tenang sedikit?" Draco kembali mendekatkan ponselnya, kemudian berbicara sinis pada Blaise di ujung telepon, "aku baru saja bangun tidur!"

Helaan napas Blaise di ujung telepon membuat Draco mengernyit heran dalam pejaman matanya. Ia bahkan masih malas untuk membuka manik kelabunya saat ini.

/"Jadi kau sudah pulang dengan selamat, ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry? Apa tadi malam kau sudah mengantarnya ke rumah? Emm—maaf soal kejadian..."/

Kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan oleh sang sahabat tak dihiraukan oleh Draco Malfoy. Matanya langsung terbuka, membola sempurna ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah nama; Harry.

/"...kejadian botol air mineral tadi malam, Draco. Sebenarnya botol itu..."/

Draco masih mematung. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengernyit tajam. Ia sepertinya—ingat sesuatu. Otak dan peri-peri yang selama ini membantunya berpikir sedang memproses apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Seingatnya, Draco tidak mabuk. Tap—

Matanya kembali membulat sempurna tatkala ia ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Kepalanya—dengan sangat hati-hati dan dengan napas yang menderu—ia tolehkan kearah kanan, di mana—

Kosong.

/"...botol itu untuk Theo, tapi kemudian kau bilang bahwa Potter meminumnya. Er—"/

Draco membuang begitu saja ponsel yang ia genggam. Tubuh polosnya ia paksakan untuk duduk di kasur, masih dengan mata yang membola sempurna, memandangi sisi kanan tempat tidurnya yang sudah kosong.

Seingatnya—tadi malam, dia dan Harry Potter...

Melakukan—

Hal _itu_.

Dan sekarang—

DIMANA POTTER BERADA?!

Draco langsung melompat dari kasurnya, memungut beberapa helai pakaian yang berserakan karena ulahnya tadi malam. Err—sejujurnya, Draco malu sendiri tatkala ia memunguti lembar pakaiannya dan melihat beberapa bekas percintaan mereka masih tersisa di sana.

Draco langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, mengabaikan teriakan Blaise yang memanggilnya dari ujung telepon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia baru saja melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi dan ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya. Ia merogoh ponsel di dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya.

Ia langsung mencari kontak Blaise dan melakukan panggilan padanya.

/"Halo, Dr—"/

"BLAISE! APA KAU ADA DI SEKOLAH?!"

Umpatan kasar di ujung telepon terdengar oleh Draco yang masih berjalan keluar dari rumah super megahnya. /"Ya, dan kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kau tahu?!"/

Draco berdecak kesal, "apa Potter ada di sana? Kau lihat dia?!"

/"Tidak. Dan tadi Pansy berkata jika Riddle mencarimu, dia menanyakan Potter, kemudian ada yang namanya Mickey, entah dia Mickey Mouse atau bukan, dia mencarimu juga. Kenapa banyak sekali or—"/

Tanpa pikir panjang—karena dia juga jarang berpikir—Draco langsung menutup telepon tersebut, tak ingin memedulikan kalimat Blaise lebih dari itu.

Draco langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Ia langsung mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh, berdoa supaya Potter ada di sana.

Sejujurnya, jika Draco boleh jujur, dia sedang kalut dan gugup saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?!

Coba _kita _telaah dari awal. Draco tak pernah dekat dengan Harry Potter selama ini. Mereka hanya sebatas tahu nama, tak pernah saling sapa, bahkan tak pernah terlihat jalan bersama.

Tapi entah bagaimana awalnya, tadi malam Draco bisa berdansa dengan Harry, hingga akhirnya—

Draco mengacak surai platinanya sendiri tatkala ia diharuskan berpikir tentang bagaimana dia berbicara pada Harry nanti.

Harus mulai darimanakah dia? Apakah Harry akan memaafkannya? Ataukah dia akan membenci Draco?

Oke—Draco pun tak mengerti kenapa dia harus repot-repot khawatir dengan bagaimana tanggapan pemuda Potter itu. Tapi—kejadian semalam bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa mereka lupakan begitu saja.

Jujur, kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam adalah kegiatan yang pertama kali Draco lakukan—

Sebuah gurat merah menghiasi pipi Draco ketika mengingat bagaimana ia—dengan sadar, sekali lagi, dengan sadar—mampu mengucap sebuah kalimat yang selama ini pantang ia ucapkan pada orang lain...

"_I—love—you, Harry."_

...saat mereka berdua berada di puncak kenikmatan.

Mungkin karena tubuh Harry terlalu adiktif baginya. Atau mungkin karena harum aroma tubuh Harry yang membuatnya terpesona. Atau mungkin karena Harry ada di sisinya dan itu membuatnya terlena.

Karena dari awal dia berdansa dengan Harry, ketika ia menghirup lembut aroma yang menguar dari tubuh maupun rambut berantakan milik Harry, sejujurnya—Draco merasa nyaman. Lebih nyaman daripada saat ia berdekatan dengan Fleur atau wanita—dan lelaki—manapun.

Mungkin ini semua gara-gara pesta dansa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya tatkala ia kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke pelataran sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu. Beberapa temannya terlihat menyapa Harry, namun tak satupun ia jawab.

Dan di antara orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, tak sekalipun ia temui Hermione.

Padahal, Harry sedang butuh Hermione saat ini. Baginya, orang yang tahu apa yang harus Harry lakukan saat ini hanyalah Hermione.

Di samping karena dia wanita yang biasanya mempunyai _sense _dan _feel _yang kuat, Hermione adalah wanita cerdas yang akan mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan yang ada.

Lagi dan lagi, Harry mengusap kasar bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata, berusaha menajamkan pandangan di depannya.

Harry yakin jika saat ini Hermione sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat favorit kedua bagi Hermione—dan juga Harry—setelah kelas mereka.

Pelan namun pasti, dengan langkah yang agak memberat, Harry berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Dan ketika seorang pustakawati menyapanya hangat, ia langsung bertanya.

"Apa Hermione berkunjung kesini?"

Dan sialnya, hanya gelengan kecil yang menjadi jawaban sang pustakawati tersebut. "Nona Hermione tidak kesini. Dia menitipkan pesan untuk Anda, Tuan Ron, Tuan Dean, Tuan Neville, dan yang lain, bahwa Nona Hermione sedang pergi keluar kota bersama dengan orangtuanya selama dua hari. Jad—"

Harry langsung meninggalkan sang pustakawati sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bagi Harry, itu tak penting.

Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah—sandaran. Tempat cerita. Tempat bernaung akan apa yang bergelanyut manja dalam pikirannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa, sesekali tubuh mungilnya menabrak siswa-siswi lain yang akan memekik kaget.

Harry Potter tak peduli. Sekali lagi, ia tak peduli.

Air mata yang masih berlinang di wajahnya menjadi tanda bahwa kali ini tak akan ada yang datang untuk mengusapnya.

Selama ini, hanya ada Hermione. Salah satu sahabatnya yang selalu bisa berpikir jernih dan bisa ia percaya ketika Harry punya masalah, sehebat apapun masalah itu.

Hanya Hermione-lah sahabatnya yang mau menjadi sandaran tempat Harry meletakkan kepalanya yang penuh sesak dengan masalah.

Langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa dan seakan tak tentu arah membuatnya bingung. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi saat ini hanyalah taman kecil di belakang sekolah.

Dulu, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron sering kesana bersama-sama saat perpustakaan dan kantin penuh.

Jujur, Harry sendiri lelah terluka dan menitikkan air mata. Ia sungguh lelah jika harus kembali menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata hijaunya.

Dia lelah menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah kusut dari teman-teman yang menyapanya.

Satu langkah ketika ia mulai menapaki wilayah luar sekolah, tubuh mungilnya kembali menabrak sosok pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap, membuat keduanya mengaduh sakit.

"Aduh—"

"M—maaf," cicit Harry. Kepalanya masih ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Tak mau memperlihatkan wajah penuh air matanya saat ini.

"Harry?"

Harry tersentak kaget saat nada suara pemuda di depannya itu—sangat ia kenal.

"Harry, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu, kau tahu?"

Harry langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat iris _emerald _miliknya dan _onyx _tajam milik sang pemuda di depannya bertubrukan dalam sekali pandang.

Harry buru-buru mengusap laju air mata dan jejak yang menggenang di wajah tatkala pemuda di depannya mengernyit heran melihatnya.

"Harry? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Harry menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba tersenyum kecil pada pemuda yang masih berdiri mematung melihatnya itu.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

Harry tersentak. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana seorang Tom Riddle memandangnya tajam.

"Kau berbohong. Kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Harry menggeleng keras-keras. Mencoba menyangkal sesuatu yang ia ketahui memang benar adanya.

"Harry. Lihat aku."

Harry tiba-tiba menjadi tuli dan lumpuh. Ia sulit bergerak. Bahkan kepalanya kembali ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, menolak memandang Tom di depannya. Ia tak mau Tom mengetahui sesuatu yang hanya mau ia bagi dengan Hermione.

Tom menghela napas kecewa saat Harry bahkan tak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Bahkan hatinya mencelos saat tubuh Harry di depannya itu bergetar pelan, menahan isak tangis yang ia pendam.

Tangan kekar milik Tom terulur untuk meraih tangan kiri Harry yang lebih kecil dari tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Harry tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan genggaman halus itu. Kepalanya ia angkat, dan sedetik kemudian, wajahnya terpasung pada senyum menentramkan milik Tom.

Dan saat langkah Tom menuntunnya berjalan, Harry menurut. Ia mengekor di belakang tubuh tegap Tom. Mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya entah kemana.

Harry masih menunduk malu. Ia sungguh malu harus kepergok sedang menitikkan air mata oleh Tom yang notabene adalah siswa populer yang kemarin malam datang berdansa bersamanya.

Langkah Tom berhenti mendadak. "Sampai."

Harry mendongak saat langkah mereka terhenti. Ia menoleh sejenak ke samping kirinya, di mana Tom sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jika saja Harry perempuan, mungkin sekarang saat ini ia sudah meloncat kedalam pelukan seorang Tom Riddle dan menangis meraung-raung padanya, dan Tom akan mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

Tapi sayangnya—ia lelaki.

Yang takkan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu...

Tom menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di taman samping gedung sekolah. Sejujurnya, selama bertahun-tahun Harry sekolah di lingkungan ini, ia baru tahu jika taman ini lebih indah daripada taman di belakang sekolah tempat ia dan Hermione serta Ron menghabiskan waktu luang mereka.

Beberapa bunga hidup terlihat berjejer rapi memperindah beberapa bangku yang berdiri rapi di bagian tengah taman. Mawar dan Lily terlihat tumbuh subur di sekitar pohon Ek besar di sepanjang kiri taman, sedangkan di sebelah kiri, ada beberapa bunga liar yang telah dipangkas rapi.

Hawa sejuk dan gesekan ranting pohon Ek dengan angin yang berhembus pelan seakan mampu menentramkan hatinya barang sejenak.

Dan ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku kayu di tengah taman, keheningan kembali meraja.

Harry terlihat sibuk mengusap air mata yang masih berlinang, sementara Tom masih sibuk memerhatikannya.

"Jadi—mau cerita?"

Harry terdiam. Tangannya ia jauhkan dari wajah tampannya. Maniknya menatap tajam segerombolan semut hitam yang berlarian di tanah di bawahnya, seakan hal itu lebih menarik daripada melihat tatapan Tom yang seakan menyelidik itu.

"Harry?"

Harry bukannya tak mau bercerita, ia sebenarnya sedang butuh teman. Tapi—

"Apa ada masalah?"

—ia takut.

"Kau bisa bercerita masalah apapun padaku."

Harry takut jika orang-orang, bahkan Tom sendiri, merasa jijik padanya.

"Dan aku akan mendengarkanmu..."

Merasa bahwa Harry adalah lelaki murahan.

"...jika kau butuh teman untuk berbagi..."

Merasa bahwa Harry adalah lelaki pecundang dan tak berharga.

"...dan jika hal itu membuatmu lega..."

Dan Harry takut jika orang-orang itu, bahkan Tom sendiri, berpikiran bahwa Harry adalah lelaki bodoh yang terlalu terobsesi pada satu cinta. Saking tololnya dia.

"...kau bisa cerita padaku," lanjut Tom.

Harry menggeleng keras-keras, sekeras air mata yang mengalir melewati wajah tirusnya, lagi dan lagi.

Harry menggeleng keras-keras, mencoba menyangkal apa-apa saja yang sudah ia lalui.

Harry menggeleng keras-keras, mencoba menghilangkan semuanya. Mencoba berdalih bahwa ini adalah jalan yang salah, yang tak ia inginkan. Yang bahkan tak ia harapkan untuk terjadi.

Tapi nalurinya tetap berteriak padanya. Menyulut amarah dan setan dalam jiwanya. Mendorongnya untuk sebuah pengakuan bahwa...

Bahwa sesungguhnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Harry sendiri juga menginginkannya. Bahkan—Harry terang-terangan menyukainya. Terjerat di dalamnya. Secara—sadar.

Harry masih menggeleng keras-keras, mencoba menyangkal, mencoba berbohong bahwa ia tak—

"Aku menginginkannya."

Tom mengernyit heran, tak paham dengan satu kalimat yang baru saja Harry lanturkan. "Ap—"

"Aku menginginkannya! Aku menyukainya! Aku terlena dan terjerat! Aku murahan dan aku pecundang!"

Harry menelakupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia malu. Ia sungguh malu bahkan pada dunia yang masih suci.

Tom masih memandang tubuh Harry yang bergetar dengan tatapan heran. Sungguh—ia tak tahu apa maksud Harry dengan kata 'murahan' dan 'pecundang'.

"Aku murahan, " ulang Harry lirih, di antara isak tangisnya yang mulai mereda, "aku sudah tidur dengan Malfoy."

Tom terkesiap.

Hatinya mencelos, meloncat dari tempatnya berada.

"A—apa?"

"Aku tidur dengan Malfoy. Aku tidur dengannya. _One night stand_, aku murahan, aku pecundang," racau Harry. Mulutnya masih bergumam tak jelas tentang kata 'murahan' dan 'pecundang'. Isak tangis masih menggema di antara mereka berdua.

Sementara Tom—

Pemuda itu masih tercengang hebat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya. Maniknya menatap nyalang pada pohon Ek di belakang Harry berada. Seakan tatapannya mampu merobohkan pohon itu.

"Aku—tidur dengan Malfoy. Padahal... padahal aku sudah sadar saat aku bersama dengannya."

Tom menajamkan atensinya pada sosok Harry di sampingnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Hati Tom terluka.

Melihat pemuda yang dua tahun ini menyita waktu dan perhatiannya terluka—karena pemuda lain.

Hati Tom tergores, tercoreng dengan luka menganga lebar, mengetahui bahwa sebesar itu rasa cinta seorang Harry Potter, pemuda yang ia cintai, kepada sang Draco Malfoy. Tom tak kuasa melihat iris _emerald _yang selalu bercahaya penuh kharisma itu kini harus basah dengan air mata dan tertutup erat.

Sebuah rasa sakit hinggap di lubuk kalbunya yang mulai enggan tuk berdetak seirama. Tom, lagi-lagi, harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Kali ini begitu dahsyat, begitu hebat. Seakan membuat hidupnya sekali lagi—terasa hampa.

Tom kira, rasa cinta Harry pada Malfoy hanyalah sebatas rasa suka biasa, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Hanya rasa cinta yang mudah hinggap dan mudah pula pergi.

Tom kira—Harry tak benar-benar serius mencintai Malfoy.

Dan Tom lebih terpukul lagi, dengan kebodohannya sendiri tadi malam. Ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri, mengingat bahwa tadi malam, ialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

Jika saja kepercayaan dirinya itu tak terlalu tinggi—Tom mengira bahwa Malfoy tak pernah mencintai Harry—dan andai saja ia bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama di pesta dansa, bukannya malah pulang dengan urusan bisnisnya...

Jika saja Tom tak terlalu yakin pada Malfoy yang ia kira tak pernah mencintai Harry, mungkin saat ini Harry baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia masih tertawa dengan binar _emerald _yang bersinar cerah.

Mungkin tadi malam—si berengsek Malfoy takkan bisa menjamah tubuh Harry.

Ini semua salah Tom—yang terlalu percaya diri dan yakin, dan ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk percaya kalau benci dan cinta itu tipis sekali.

Jika Malfoy pada akhirnya juga bisa terjerat oleh pesona memabukkan Harry.

Dan jika Harry—begitu mencintai Malfoy dengan sepenuh hati.

Kembali, isak tangis Harry—yang lama kelamaan mulai mereda—menyadarkan lamunan Tom. Pemuda yang merupakan kakak kelas Harry itu menatap sendu sosok pemuda bermarga Potter yang kini sudah menurunkan tangannya, hingga wajah penuh dengan air mata itu kembali terlihat.

"Aku—aku tak tahu harus cerita pada siapa lagi, Tom."

_Ceritakan padaku, Harry. Walau rasa ini begitu sakit, saat aku harus mendengarmu berbicara tentang orang lain._

"...aku terluka..."

_Begitupula denganku, di sini, di dalam hatiku, tepat di jantung yang berdetak keras ketika memandangmu._

"...aku bodoh..."

_Tidak! Kau tidak bodoh!_

"...ini semua salahku..."

_Bukan, Harry, bukan! Aku yang bersalah! Jika saja tadi malam aku tak menitipkanmu pada Draco, jika saja tadi malam aku tak terlalu yakin pad—_

"...aku murahan..."

_Tolong jangan katakan hal itu! Kau tidak seperti itu!_

"...aku pecundang yang rela menyerahkan tubuhku padanya..."

_Tidak! Tolong katakan padaku bahwa kau mengigau! Kau bukan pecundang dan kau tak mencintainya sejauh it—_

"...aku tidur dengannya, melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh kulakukan. Dia menganggapku sedang mabuk saat semua helai pakaianku terlepas—"

Tom menggeleng pelan, pelan sekali.

_Tolong, Harry! Jangan ceritakan hal itu! Apapun bisa kauutarakan asal ja—_

"—dia mengira aku masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Tapi—sialnya, aku sudah sadar. Sadar penuh. Dan itu berarti—aku murahan. Aku dengan rela menyerahkan tubuhku padanya hanya karena aku—"

"..."

"—aku **mencintai**nya."

Kristal itu luruh. Dari kedua obsidian hitam pekat milik Tom Riddle.

Penantiannya selama dua tahun tersaput oleh sebuah kenyataan bahwa seorang pemuda yang selama ini hanya bisa ia kagumi dalam diam itu—jatuh terpuruk pada pelukan orang lain...

Dan ketika Harry kembali menitikkan satu butir air mata, ia sungguh tak kuasa lagi. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke samping kiri, tepat di mana Tom masih mematung, diam membatu di tempatnya duduk.

Harry Potter memeluk Tom Riddle, menyenderkan kepalanya yang sedang penuh sesak oleh seorang Draco Malfoy itu pada dada bidang Tom Riddle. Mencoba mencurahkan semua isi hatinya yang terdalam tentang pria lain—yang Harry cintai.

Tom terpasung di tempat. Diam—lumpuh, tak bisa bergerak. Hanya tangannya yang mampu terulur pelan untuk melingkupi, membalas pelukan sang Harry Potter yang bersender nyaman di tubuhnya.

Saat angin berhembus pelan menerpa dua sosok pemuda yang tengah di rundung asa tentang perasaan masing-masing yang tak berbalas itu. Tatkala hanya ada deru angin dan terik mentari yang mengintip lewat sela-sela dedaunan pohon Ek di belakang sana.

Saat keheningan dan isak tangis kecil yang mulai mereda menjadi musik penghantar di antara keduanya. Dan saat tangan hangat Tom Riddle masih setia memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ia cintai—

—mereka sama-sama tak sadar, jika sosok Draco Malfoy, memerhatikan mereka jauh di belakang sana. Diam-diam, tak terlihat.

Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Helai pirang yang tertiup angin dan rasa berkecamuk yang masih tak ia ketahui apa itu—memenjarakannya.

Draco menggeram rendah ketika Harry menjatuhkan air matanya di dalam pelukan seorang Tom Riddle. Bukan dirinya.

Dan lebih dari itu semua, Draco merutuk dalam hati. Karena pasti dirinyalah, satu-satunya alasan kenapa kristal bening itu luruh dari kedua _emerald _sang Harry Potter.

Draco ikut terluka—melihat Harry menitikkan air mata.

Draco merasa—begitu bejat.

Dia merasa bahwa dia tak akan punya keberanian untuk berbicara—bahkan menatap Harry lagi.

Dan di antara deru angin yang masih menerpa mereka semua, Draco beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Bergegas melangkah pergi dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Membiarkan kedua sosok pemuda yang masih duduk dalam diam itu menikmati waktu yang ingin mereka bagi.

Langkah kaki Draco yang berjalan pelan memunggungi mereka berdua itu terlihat berat. Seberat hatinya yang mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa yang Harry butuhkan adalah Tom, bukan pemuda bajingan sepertinya.

Firdaus itu—runtuh lagi.

* * *

"_Rasa cinta yang menyergap lembut dari belakang dan mendekapku erat penuh hangat itu mampu memenjarakanku dalam bayangmu yang kian semu. Rasa cinta yang kuagungkan dan kuanggap suci itu kini membuatku harus terjatuh karena penyesalan dan dosa yang kita ukir—namun tanpa rasa cinta." – Harry Potter_

"_Firdaus itu runtuh lagi. Tatkala inilah kedua kali aku melihatnya berada dalam kuasa dan genggaman orang lain. Karena aku tak punya hak untuk sekadar bersanding dengannya. Tolong, hentikan kristal yang menjalar keluar itu. Karena aku tahu, aku yang menyebabkannya." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Hanya rasa luka yang akan kaudapat jika kau berani mencintai orang lain, tapi tubuhmu terlalu pengecut untuk mendekatinya. Dan hanya rasa penyesalan yang akan kaudapat saat ia akhirnya terjatuh dalam pesona bintang lain. Tak ada lagi dogma yang harus kaupercaya." – Tom Riddle_

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : **ada yang masih ingat saya?

Sebenarnya ini idenya sudah jadi lama, tapi karena coretmoodcoret keadaan yang lagi nggak mendukung, makanya saya baru bisa ngetik tadi siang (soalnya di fanfiksi lain ada yang bilang kangen sama saya ahem XD). Ini kado dari saya karena saya sudah dapat PTN yeayyy XD makasih bagi kalian yang selalu support dan mendoakan saya, terimakasih juga bagi yang udah mau nunggu ini update an. Jadi saya hanya perlu belajar buat USM hehe :D yosh! Mari semangat! XD

Fanfiksi ini akan tamat pada dua atau tiga chap depan. Atau mungkin chap depan? Hehe. Saya nggak tahu, eh, belum tahu maksudnya...

Oh iya, tolong voting dong, mau berakhir Happy ending Drarry, Happy Ending di Tom dan Harry, atau Sad End? Saya sih maunya sad end hahaha XD /slapped/

**1 Juni 2014**

**With full of love, SachiMalff**


End file.
